Fireball
by Hazel the weird
Summary: Es darf keine Liebe sein! Alles, nur das nicht! Eben wie Romeo und Julia... und doch ganz anders.


1.

Milwaukee, Wisconsin, USA. In einem kleinen Vorort von Milwaukee, Green Bay, lebt Jane Hunter seit ihrer Geburt. Sie wuchs dort auf, ging dort zur Schule, und eröffnete im Alter von 21 ihre eigene Firma. Lane&Co. stellt Patronen für alle Arten von Waffen her, in Green Bay gibt es dafür viele Abnehmer. Der Großteil der Bevölkerung ist sehr arm, viele Jungen und Mädchen schließen sich bereits sehr früh verschiedenen Banden an. Ebenso geschah es Jane. Wie ihre besten Freunde ging sie zu den Rockets. Schnell erkannte man dort ihre Fähigkeiten und Fertigkeiten, ihre Gewandtheit und auch Schönheit. Aufgrund ihrer roten Locken gab man ihr den Namen Fireball. Sie wurde zur Anführerin der Rockets im Kampf gegen die benachbarten Tornados. Man kannte sich in Green Bay und Fireball kannten viele Leute, so wie auch sie mit manchen Bekannt war. Das war wichtig in Bay.

Die Tornados ihrerseits hatten in Danny O'Neal einen hervorragenden Anführer. Er wurde Devil genannt, von Freunden und Feinden gleichermaßen. Fireball und Devil lieferten sich mit ihren Gangs einen erbitterten Kampf, in dem es manchmal auch zu Schießereien kam. Immer und überall musste man mit feindlichen Übergriffen rechnen.

Jane hatte ihre Leute angewiesen das Lager aufmerksam zu bewachen, während sie ihrer Arbeit bei Lane&Co. nachging. Gerade war sie dabei, eine Ladung von Hülsen zu kontrollieren, als die Seitentür aufgestoßen wurde. Blitzschnell hatte Jane ihre Waffe gezogen, die sie zur Sicherheit immer bei sich trug und richtete den Lauf auf die Tür. Als sie sah wer in der Tür stand, ließ sie die Pistole wieder sinken. "Jean!" sie atmete erleichtert durch. "Du sollst nicht immer so rein stürmen! Das könnte irgendwann mal ins Auge gehen." Jean grinste kurz. "Du musst sofort ins Lager kommen! Da sind vier Typen gekommen. Hero sagt, sie wären Okay, aber ich hatte so'n mieses Gefühl. Besser, du siehst sie dir selbst mal an!" Jane nickte. "Alles klar, lass uns gehen." Es waren fast zwei Kilometer bis zum Lager, das von einem hohen Palisadenzaun umgeben war. Als sie am Tor ankamen, drückte Jane Jean an die Mauer und spähte vorsichtig ins Lager. Die vier Typen hatten die sieben anwesenden Rockets überwältigt und gefesselt. Sie hatten sie in eine Reihe neben einander gelegt und einer von ihnen bewachte sie. Die anderen drei untersuchten das Lager genau. "Mensch, Jungs! Was wird Devil sagen? Wir haben zu viert das Rockets Lager genommen! Ich hab doch gesagt, dass es einfach ist, wenn Fireball nicht da ist." die anderen nickten dem Sprecher zu und lachten. Fireball überschaute nur kurz die Situation und wusste sofort, was sie zu tun hatte. Vom Boden hob sie einen kleinen flachen Stein auf und warf ihn über die Mauer ins Lager. Der Stein traf knallend auf dem Wellblechdach der Kaserne auf und rollte scheppernd herunter. Die vier Männer sahen sich alarmiert und stürmten zu dritt in die Kaserne. Fireball zog ihre Waffe und rannte auf die Wache bei ihren Leuten zu. Mit einem schnellen Griff hatte sie den Mann in ihrer Gewalt und drückte ihm den Waffenlauf an die Kehle. "Hey!" rief sie den anderen dreien zu. "Umdrehen, aber ganz langsam! Macht auch nur eine falsche Bewegung, und euer Freund hier ist daran!" Sie drehten sich zu ihr um. "Hände hoch, Boys!" rief sie ihnen zu und meinte zu Jean gewandt: "Mach unsere Leute los, Jean. Ich habe hier in meinem Gürtel ein Messer!" Nachdem Jean die gefesselten Rockets befreit hatte, wurden die vier Männer gebunden.

Das Lager im Inneren war in zwei Seiten aufgeteilt, die von einer tiefen Schlucht getrennt wurden. Auf der einen Seite befanden sich die Kaserne zum übernachten für die Männer, die Büroräume für das Hauptquartier, die Waffenkammer und die Autos, auf der anderen Seite gab es nur einen Drahtkäfig von erstaunlicher Größe. Rund herum gab es nichts, und auch keine Möglichkeit, von dort wegzukommen. Die Palisaden aus Beton ragten Meter hoch in die Luft und umgaben das gesamte Lager. Auf der bewohnten Seite konnte man diese Palisaden begehen. Es war dort überall ein Treppengang angebracht, von wo man die Straße gut einsehen konnte. Die Schlucht konnte über eine kleine Bretterbrücke überquert werden, für einen Sprung war der Abstand zu groß. Nach Belieben konnte die Brücke von beiden Seiten her eingeholt werden. Über diese Brücke führten die Rockets nun die vier Eindringlinge und sperrten sie in den Käfig. "Wie heißt ihr, und wer schickt euch?" fragte Fireball die Männer. "Zac, Mike, Taylor und ich bin Quickstep." er deutete mit dem Kopf auf die anderen als er ihre Namen nannte. "Wir gehören zu den Bulls." Fireball schüttelte ihre roten Locken. "Warum belügst du mich, Quickstep? Ich bin nicht diejenige, die sich gerne belügen lässt. Wenn du mich kennen würdest, wüstest du das!" Quickstep sah zu ihr hoch. "Dann bist du wirklich Fireball?" Zweifel lagen in seiner Stimme. Fireball nickte. "Ihr seid nicht von den Bulls. Ihr seid Tornados. Du hast vorhin den Namen Devil erwähnt. Er ist dein Bruder, nicht wahr?" Quickstep nickte kurz. "Habt ihr wirklich geglaubt, ihr könntet mit vier Männern unser Lager nehmen, wenn ich in der Nähe bin? Was für eine Dummheit. Trotzdem nehme ich an, dass dein Bruder dich und diese drei hier wieder haben will. Jean, lauf und bring Devil Nachricht. Sag ihm er soll es sich nicht einfallen lassen, eine Hand an dich zu legen, sonst muss unser Freund Quickstep hier dafür bezahlen!" Jean nickte und verschwand. Fireball verließ den Käfig. Hinter ihr wurde er abgeschlossen, zwei Männer blieben als Wachen zurück.

2.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Jean zurück kam. Neben ihm ging ein Mann mit kurzen, blonden Haaren und wunderschönen blauen Augen. Er war unbewaffnet. "Bleib da stehen!" rief Fireball ihm zu, er hielt an. Jean lief ins Lager, hinter ihm wurde das Tor wieder geschlossen. "Ist es wahr?" fragte Devil. "Hast du meinen Bruder?" Fireball nickte. "Was willst du haben?" rief er zu ihr herauf. "Was wohl?" lachte sie. "Dich!" Devils Augen weiteten sich. "Mich?" Fireball nickte. "Was sollte ich sonst wollen? Es wäre die Gelegenheit diesen Krieg zu beenden, wenn ich dich habe... Was sagst du?" Devil blinzelte ein wenig. Er war am abwägen. Fireball hätte es genauso gemacht. "Habe ich eine Wahl?" sagte er schließlich. "Versprichst du mir, meinen Bruder und die drei Jungs frei zulassen, wenn ich mich ergebe?"

"Natürlich! Du hast mein Wort! Komm herein." Das Tor wurde wieder geöffnet, Devil kam langsam in den Hof. Er sah sich um und beobachtete alles. Sofort traten zwei Männer zu ihm und fesselten ihm die Hände auf den Rücken. Er wehrte sich nicht sondern ließ es einfach so geschehen. "Jetzt hast du, was du wolltest. Lass meine Leute frei!" Hero, einer der Männer, die Devil gefesselt hatten, lachte. "Warum sollten wir sie freilassen?" rief er. "Fünf sind besser als einer!" Wüten begann Devil an seinen Fesseln zu reißen, ohne Chancen. Doch Fireball lachte nicht. "Schäm dich für diese Idee, Hero! Ich habe es versprochen, und mein Wort halte ich. Ehrlichkeit ist eine Eigenschaft, die dir fehlt, Hero!" Bei ihren Worten hatte sich Devil wieder beruhigt. "Schöne Truppe hast du hier! Lügner und Banditen, alle miteinander!" Fireball holte aus und schlug ihm ins Gesicht, dass sein Kopf nach hinten ruckte. "Wag es nicht, das noch einmal zu sagen!" drohte sie ihm und gab ihren Leuten einen Wink, die vier Jungen aus dem Käfig zulassen. Hero zerrte Devil nach vorne und stieß ihn in Richtung Käfig. Quickstep und die anderen wurden nicht befreit, sie behielten die Fesseln. Es wäre zu gefährlich gewesen, sie sofort frei zu lassen. Er hielt vor Fireball an. "Was wirst du mit meinem Bruder machen?" Fireball sah ihn an. "Ich weiß nicht."

"Bitte, tu ihm nichts. Es ist meine Schuld. Nimm mich, nicht ihn!" Fireball sah Quickstep scharf an. Sie bewunderte seinen Mut, ihr das zu sagen, sie bewunderte seine Opferbereitschaft und fragte sich, ob das auch jemand ihrer Leute für sie tun würde. Devil konnte gar nicht so schlecht sein, wenn es jemanden gab, der sich für ihn opfern würde. "Ich werde ihn nicht töten, wenn du das meinst. Das hat niemand hier verdient. Ich kann ihn aber nicht gehen lassen. Dann würde alles so weiter gehen, wie bisher. Ich habe jetzt die Chance, den Krieg zwischen uns zu beenden. Wäre das nicht schön?" Er nickte. "Aber nicht auf Kosten meines Bruders. Er bewundert dich!" flüsterte er und ging. Fireball sah auf Devil, den ihre Leute aufrecht an die Stange im Käfig gebunden hatten. Sie hatten ihn an Händen, Füßen und Hals festgebunden. Devil atmete schwer. Sie ging über die Brücke und ließ sich öffnen. "Er kann nicht schlecht sein, wenn er so einen Bruder hat!" dachte sie bei sich und zog ihr Messer. "Was hast du vor?" presste er hervor. Sie zerschnitt die Stricke um seinen Hals und setzte sich ihm gegenüber an die Käfigwand. Er sah sie erstaunt an. "Was... soll das?" Sie lächelte. "Wie soll es weiter gehen?" fragte sie leise. "Das entscheide ich ja wohl nicht!" lächelte er höhnisch. "Ich nicht."

"Nein, du nicht. Aber vielleicht möchtest du bei der Entscheidung über dein weiteres Leben wenigstens dabei sein. Die Möglichkeiten sind verschieden!"

"Was denn zum Beispiel?"

"Ich könnte dich den Rest deines Lebens hier gefangen halten, aber das wäre ja Verschwendung. Ich könnte dich umbringen. Aber ich töte nicht gerne, wenn es nicht sein muss. Freilassen kann ich dich auch nicht, dann wären wir nicht viel weiter als vorher. Bleibt nur eins..." Sie sah ihn an und lächelte verschwommen. "Du darfst um dein Leben kämpfen!" Devil sah sie erschrocken an. "Gegen wen werde ich dann kämpfen?" Fireball erhob sich und ging um ihn herum. "Gegen mich!" hauchte sie ihm von hinten ins Ohr. "Was ist, wenn ich mich weigere?" Fireball stand wieder vor Devil. "Dann werde ich die anderen wohl nicht mehr davon abhalten können, dich zu töten... Und wer kümmert sich dann um deinen Bruder...?" Seine Augen ruhten lange auf Fireball, ehe er antwortete. "Was ist, wenn ich gewinne?"

"Dann bist du frei...! Aber sei ohne Sorge, du wirst gegen mich nicht gewinnen. Ich kenne dich..." Fireball nickte ihm zu. "Du kannst das nicht."

"Das werden wir ja sehen. Was machst du mit mir, wenn du gewinnst?"

"Du bleibst natürlich mein Gefangener. Mein Besiegter. Also richtig besiegt... Jetzt bist du ja nur durch Erpressung in meine Hände geraten. Dann bist du mir wirklich unterlegen. Aber ich werde dich nicht töten. Das wiederstrebt mir. Ich werde dich am Leben lassen. Dennoch wirst du Gefangener bleiben. Als Absicherung so zusagen. Das ich sicher sein kann, dass deine Leute ruhig bleiben. Solange du hier bist, werden sie nicht angreifen." Devil hatte zugehört und nickte dann. "Ich nehme an. Ich hatte ja auch keine Wahl." Fireball lächelte nun wieder zufrieden. "Sehr gut. Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet. Morgen, bei Sonnenaufgang. Geruhsame Nacht wünsche ich!" dann verließ sie den Käfig.

3.

Es folgte eine ruhige Nacht. Fireball hatte einen Befreiungsversuch der Tornados erwartet, doch Quickstep schien Vertrauen zu ihr zu haben. Im Grunde fand sie Devil ja auch ganz sympathisch. Jedenfalls sah er sehr gut aus. Und nett schien er auch zu sein. Um nicht zu spät zukommen, fand sie sich bereits um 11.45 Uhr auf der anderen Seite der Schlucht ein. Sie betrat den Käfig und befreite Devil von seinen Fesseln. Er war schon wach gewesen, als sie hereingekommen war. Nun streckte er Arme und Beine und versuchte, sich zu entspannen. "Gut geschlafen?" fragte Fireball neckisch. "Bestens, danke!" antwortete Devil in dem selben Ton. "Ich werde nicht gegen dich kämpfen!" sagte er dann plötzlich und sehr unerwartet. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, Fireball zu überraschen. "Und warum nicht, wenn ich fragen darf?"

"Wenn ich verliere, bin ich ein Schwächling, der gegen eine Frau verloren hat. Gewinne ich aber, werde ich ein Feigling genannt, weil ich gegen eine Frau gekämpft habe. In beiden Fällen verliere ich!" Fireball verstand, was er meinte und wandte sich an ihre Leute. "Wenn ich jemanden besiege, ist es für ihn dann eine Schande?" rief sie zu ihnen herüber. "Wir haben doch schon alle gegen dich verloren, Fireball!" rief Hero zurück. "Und wenn man mich besiegt, ist man dann ein Feigling?"

"Ich würde mich dann als Held fühlen!" kam es da zurück. Zufrieden blickte sie Devil an. "Nun? Reicht dir das? Du brauchst dich in keinem Fall zu schämen, egal wie der Kampf ausgeht. Ich schlage mit Sicherheit fester zu, als du!" Devil nickte befriedigt. "Gut. Dann lass uns anfangen, ich werde ungeduldig!" Grinsend trat Fireball ins Freie und wartete, das Devil sie angriff. "Ich habe Zeit!" dachte sie bei sich, während sie ihm in die Augen starrte. Es dauerte eine Unendlichkeit, bis Devil schließlich angriff. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung stürmte er auf Fireball zu. "Böser Fehler!" murmelte Hero auf der anderen Seite. Fireball trat ihm einen Schritt entgegen und wich ihm dann aus. Durch den Schwung seines Angriff verlor er das Gleichgewicht, und musste sich über die Schulter abrollen. Fireball reagierte schnell und fasst ihn am Hals. Mit unglaublicher Kraft schlug sie ihm ins Gesicht. Dann ließ sie los, und sprang einen Schritt zurück. Taumelnd versucht Devil wieder aufzustehen. Er kam gerade wieder auf die Beine, als er Fireballs Faust in seinem Magen spürte und er fiel vorne über. Devil blieb auf dem Rücken liegen, und atmete schwer. Fireball spannte sich an und sprang wieder auf ihn zu, doch dieses Mal wich er noch aus und schlug ihr ins Gesicht. Ihre Nase begann zu bluten. "Glück!" spuckte Fireball aus und traf Devil mit dem Fuß am Kopf. Dann packte sie ihn am Gürtel und schleuderte ihn gegen die Betonmauer. Ungebremst stieß er mit voller Wucht dagegen. Benommen blieb er liegen. In diesem Moment lösten sich von der Mauer ein paar Steine. Sie trafen Devil genau und er schrie vor Schmerz laut auf. Sie trafen seine Beine und seinen Unterkörper. Fireball zuckte zusammen und rannte zu Devil. "Ich denke, der Kampf ist entschieden." Devil nickte matt mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht. "Du hast gesiegt." Fireball zog ein Seil hervor und fesselte Devil damit die Hände. Dann begann sie, die Steine von seinen Beinen wegzuräumen. "Was tust du da?"

"Ich versuche, dir zu helfen."

Sie machte weiter und hatte ihn schon bald frei. "Es ist nichts gebrochen! Hero, Ice! Helft mir ihn in die Kaserne zu bringen!"

"Warum tust du das?" fragte Devil gequält. "Mach dem ein Ende, ich bin besiegt!"

"Ich werde dich nicht töten. Du bist sehr wichtig für die Sicherheit des Lagers. Aber jetzt musst du erst mal gesund werden. Bringt ihn rein und versorgt ihn!" Fireballs Männer nickten, und trugen Devil in die Kaserne. Dort legten sie ihn auf ein Bett und Ice, der Ahnung von Verletzungen hatte kümmerte sich um ihn, dann wurde er am Bettgestell festgebunden und Fireball deckte ihn zu. "Schlaf! Wir entscheiden besser erst Morgen, was mit dir geschehen soll." sie wandte sich um und verließ die Kaserne. Devil schloss die Augen. "Warum erlöst sie mich nicht? Macht es ihr soviel Freue, mich leiden zu sehen, oder will sie mir wirklich helfen?"

Fireball selbst verfolgte ganz andere Gedanken. Wenn man Devil dazu bringen könnte, die Tornados den Rockets anzuschließen und eine große Gang zu bilden, wären sie alle sicherer. Natürlich, die Bulls waren mit den Rockets verbündet, doch das auch nur, weil Bull, ihr Anführer, sich in sie verliebt hatte. Doch Bull war wankelmütig. Es konnte schnell geschehen, dass er die erreichte Neutralität aufhob. Zusammen wären sie unschlagbar. Zumindest für den Augenblick. Außerdem mochte sie Devil. Sie wusste selbst nicht ganz so genau, warum, aber sie mochte ihn. Wahrscheinlich hatten seine blauen Augen es ihr angetan. "Ich geh jetzt arbeiten, Hero. Stellt wachen vor der Kaserne auf und bewacht das Tor. Hier kommt keiner raus oder rein. Wenn es Probleme gibt, schickt Jean. Bis dann!" Hero hob die Hand als Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte. Fireball nickte und verschwand.

4.

Sie kam erst am nächsten Tag ins Lager zurück, es hatte viel zu tun gegeben bei Lane&Co. "Ich bin wieder da!" rief sie den Wachposten auf der Mauer zu und ging in ihr Büro, wo Monitore Bilder der Straßen rund um das Lager zeigten. Ein Bewegungsmelder zeigte alle Personen in und um das Lager an. "Alles klar?" fragte sie Hero, der in ihrem Sessel saß, aber sofort aufstand, als er sie hörte. "Nichts passiert soweit. Du, sag mal... Was machen wir denn jetzt mit dem Typ?" er deutete auf einen der Monitore, der Devil in der Kaserne ans Bett gefesselt zeigte. Fireball hob die Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht, Hero. Gehen lassen können wir ihn nicht, dann ist nicht anders als vorher. Töten können wir ihn auch nicht, dann würden uns die Tornados angreifen und Rache üben. Ich fürchte, wir müssen ihn hier behalten. Aber ich bin für alternative Vorschläge offen..." Hero sah sie blinzelnd an. "Kämpf noch mal gegen ihn! In einem öffentlichen Kampf! Der hat dir nichts entgegen zu setzten! Dann würden die Tornados sehen, dass er in einem fairen Kampf unterlegen war! Dann hätten sie keinen Grund zur Rache..." Fireball schüttelte den Kopf. "Wenn ich verlieren würde, würdet ihr trotzdem an den Tornados Rache nehmen wollen, auch wenn ich fair verloren hätte. Und so geht es denen auch. Gerade weil sie Devil lieben! Das würde in einer Straßenschlacht enden. Außerdem widerstrebt es mir, noch mal gegen ihn anzutreten... Ich weiß nicht warum... Ich habe einfach das Gefühl, dass es besser wäre, nicht noch mal gegen ihn zu kämpfen...!"

"Dennoch müssen wir eine Entscheidung treffen! Ihm geht es wieder gut, er hat sogar schon nach dir gefragt und uns beleidigt. Sperr ihn wenigstens richtig ein! So nimmt er nur Platz weg und stört die Männer beim schlafen!"

"Schon gut, Hero, ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann." sie verließ ihr Büro und ging zu den Kasernen. Als sie eintrat begrüßten sie Devils Schimpfereien schon von weitem. Sie durchquerte die große Halle, grüßte hin und wieder einen ihrer Männer und hielt kurz vor Devil an. Er verstummte. "Fertig?" fragte sie genervt. "Lass mich gehen, oder beende es! Ich habe schon den ganzen Tag nach dir verlangt!" Sie lächelte übertrieben. "Manche von uns müssen auch mal arbeiten gehen. Aber was machen wir jetzt mit dir? Ich habe nämlich keine Ahnung." Devil grinste. "Mach mich doch erst mal los!" Sie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Du hast wohl noch nicht begriffen, um was es hier geht, oder? Es geht um dein Leben! Nicht um meins. Ich könnte Scherze machen und darüber lachen. Aber ich tue es nicht. Ich nehme diese Entscheidung ernst. Und wenn ich das mache, dann solltest du es verdammt noch mal auch! Ich bin der Grund, warum du noch lebst! Weil ich Prinzipien habe, die sonst keiner mehr zu haben scheint! Und diese Prinzipien schützen dich gerade! Ich würde dir also empfehlen ein bisschen vorsichtiger mit dem was du sagst zu sein und dir zu überlegen, wie du mit mir redest. Überlege dir was du willst. Überlege dir, welcher Ton dann wohl angebracht wäre und denke vor allem darüber nach, ob du noch ein bisschen weiterleben möchtest und wie. Aber lass dir ja nicht einfallen, Forderungen zu stellen. Das steht dir sicherlich nicht zu." Sie verschränkte die Arme. "Nun?" Devil sah sie entgeistert an. "Ahm. Ja!" mehr sagte er dazu nicht. "Nun?" fragte Fireball noch mal. "Wie sieht es aus?"

"Ich hänge am Leben!" begann er zu sinnieren. "Ich denke, ich möchte es behalten. Und dafür wäre ich natürlich auch ausgesprochen dankbar. Dir dankbar versteht sich. Aber ansonsten bin ich genauso ratlos wie du. Letzten Endes ist es, wie du ja bereits sagtest, deine Entscheidung. Und da du auch gesagt hast, dass ich nichts zu fordern habe, werde ich sie dir also nicht abnehmen können. Es ist und bleibt dein Problem..."

Fireball beugte sich etwas über ihn. "Ich bin erstaunt, du hast wirklich zugehört. Allerdings bin ich nicht überzeugt, dass du das, was du gesagt hast ernst nimmst. Und damit ist es auch dein Problem. Aber ich habe die Lösung! Ich sperre dich ein, und lasse dich nicht mehr gehen..."

"Dann müsstest du mich aber mit Essen versorgen."

"Nicht, wenn du dafür arbeitest und es selbst in der Hand hast, wie viel du von uns bekommst!"

"Das tust du nicht!" er zerrte an den Fesseln, die ihn am Bett hielten. "Das wäre feige von dir!"

"Feige, vielleicht. Aber nicht gegen die Regeln. Ich entscheide, wie du ja schon gesagt hast! Es sei denn..." sie brach ab und drehte sich um zu gehen. "Es sei denn was?" fragte Devil nach. Seine Neugierde war erwacht. Sie lächelte zu sich selbst. Dann drehte sie sich wieder zu Devil herum. "Es sei denn du schließt dich uns an!" Devil riss seine Augen entsetzt auf und schüttelte angewidert den Kopf. "Niemals."

"Gut. Deine Entscheidung. Ice, schnapp dir Hero und bring ihn wieder in den Käfig. Ich habe genug von ihm. Er nervt mich. Aus meinen Augen mit ihm!" Ice verschwand aus der Kaserne und kam nur kurze Zeit später mit Hero an seiner Seite zurück. "Und was sollen wir mit ihm machen?" fragte Hero noch mal nach. "Hast du dich schon zu etwas entschieden?"

"Tut nichts, was ich nicht auch tun würde!" flötete sie und ging nach draußen. "Fireball!" schrie Devil hinter ihr her. "Das wird noch ein netter Abend!" knurrte Hero und sie zogen Devil mit sich.

5.

Devil lag im Käfig und rührte sich nicht. "Wir müssen ihn loswerden! Die Tornados werden unruhig. Anschließen wollen sie sich nicht, umbringen kann ich ihn nicht und einfach freilassen darf ich ihn nicht. Jean! Schreib mit!" Jean setzte sich zu Fireball an ihren Schreibtisch und begann zu schreiben. "An Quickstep. Hast du? Betreff: Unterhandlungen wegen Devils Freilassung. Wir fordern 100 Waffen und 10 Sprengsätze, dazu noch ein Crosscar. Wir geben euch bis morgen Abend um 10.00 Uhr Zeit, die Ware zu besorgen. Ist sie dann noch nicht vollständig übergeben, wird Devil unser Lager nicht lebend verlassen. Übergabeort: unser Lager. Du und zwei andere von euch werden uns die Sachen bringen. Ich sichere euch bei korrektem Ablauf des Tausches freies Geleit zu. Erwarte eure Antwort so schnell wie irgend möglich." Fireball sah Jean an. "Wenn sie das aufbringen, sind sie die nächsten Monate kampfunfähig."

"Das ist Sinn und Zweck der Sache..." Sie lass sich das Schriftstück noch einmal durch, dann schickte sie Jean damit zu Quickstep. Sie selbst machte sich auf den Weg zu Devil. Sie überquerte die Brücke und sah in den Käfig. "Ich habe eine Lösung gefunden." Er bewegte sich noch immer nicht. Sie drehte wieder um. "100 Waffen, 10 Sprengsätze und ein Crosscar gegen dein Leben." Nun drehte sich Devil doch zu ihr herum. "das werden wir niemals zahlen. Meine Leute wissen, dass sie nicht auf irgendwelche Forderungen eingehen sollen." Er lächelte. "Dein Bruder wird zahlen. Ich kenne ihn, und ich weiß, wie sehr er an dir hängt. Er hat keine Wahl. Ich bin von deinem Bruder gar nicht so verschieden, Devil. Ich würde das gleiche für dich machen, wenn wir Freunde wären."

"Ja, nur das sind wir ja nicht. Darüber bin ich froh." Sie schluckte bitter. "Schade, dass wir so verschieden sind." damit verschwand sie und ließ ihn alleine. "So verschieden sind wir nicht!" murmelte Devil. "Ich würde auch zahlen, wenn wir Freunde wären." Dann setzte er sich wieder auf den Käfigboden und sah sich den Sonnenuntergang an.

Als Fireball wieder in ihrem Büro ankam, war Jean auch wieder da. Er hielt ihr einen Antwortbrief von Quickstep entgegen. Fireball nahm ihn entgegen und ließ sich in ihren Sessel fallen. Ungeduldig riss sie den Umschlag auf und zog ein kleines, blaues Papierstück hervor. Mit krakeliger Schrift war etwas darauf gekritzelt worden. Fireball hatte einige Mühe, es richtig lesen zu können.

"Natürlich gehen wir auf eure Forderungen ein. Darüber hinaus bieten wir euch einen Friedensschluss an. Wir werden nach der Abgabe nicht mehr kämpfen können, du weißt das, da bin ich mir sicher. Auch wenn es so ein mit Sicherheit erzwungener Frieden ist, würde ich mich darüber freuen. Komme mit Zac und Taylor zu euch ins Lager. Werden pünktlich sein. Quickstep." Fireball faltete das Papier mit einem breiten Lächeln wieder zusammen. "Das wird Devil aber gar nicht gefallen!" Jean sah sie neugierig an. "Sie wollen Frieden schließen. Sie wissen, dass sie ohne uns den Bulls ausgeliefert sind. Es läuft herrlich. Ich denke, das sollten wir feiern!" Obwohl sich Fireball ihrer Sache sicher war, ließ sie die Wachposten verschärfen und stellte eine Extrawache vor Devils Käfig auf. Mit dem Rest ihrer Bande stieß sie auf den erreichten Frieden an. Devil stand aufrecht an die Stange in der Mitte gebunden im Käfig und sah zu den Kasernen herüber. Er hörte Fireballs dröhnendes Gelächter ein oder zwei Mal und wilde Gesänge bis spät in die Nacht. Den Grund für die Feier konnte er wohl erahnen, und es gefiel ihm nicht. Seine Tornados hatten wegen ihm aufgegeben. Es war seine Schuld. Aber er hatte seinen Bruder retten müssen. Wenn er doch auch so kalt und berechnend wie Fireball wäre! Ihr wäre bestimmt etwas besseres eingefallen, als sich zu ergeben. Quickstep hatte wie er gehandelt. Er wäre auch auf die Forderungen eingegangen. Außerdem wusste er, dass Quickstep schon lange Frieden aushandeln wollte. Er hatte die Gelegenheit genutzt. Das wiederum hätte er nicht gemacht. Er bewunderte Fireball zwar in gewisser Weise, sie war recht hübsch, intelligent und waagemutig. Aber als Verbündete hatte er sie noch nie haben wollen. Das wäre des Guten zuviel. Devil ließ den Kopf hängen. Nun würde diese Dystopie Wirklichkeit werden.

Plötzlich wurde Devil von einem Geräusch über sich aus den Gedanken gerissen. Jemand bewegte sich auf dem Wellblech über ihm! Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass jemand von seinen Leuten gekommen war, um ihn zu befreien. Gespannt lauschte Devil nach oben und hielt den Atem an. Ein flinker Schatten sprang vom Dach und huschte hinter den Wachen vor dem Käfig her. Beide gingen lautlos in die Knie und sanken zu Boden. Nachdem er die beiden Männer gefesselt und geknebelt hatte, sah der Schatten eilig um sich und lief auf Devil zu. "Ich bin's!" flüsterte er und Devil erkannte seinen Bruder. "Ich glaubte, ihr wolltet auf die Bedingungen eingehen!"

"Der Friede hätte mich schon gereizt, ich wollte immer einen Waffenstillstand. Ich wollte ihn aber nicht erzwungen. Komm, wir müssen uns beeilen!" Quickstep begann mit schnellen Bewegungen das Schloss zu knacken. Es dauerte ein Weile, bis es aufsprang. "Ich bin stolz auf dich, Quickstep!" murmelte Devil angespannt und zerrte an seinen Fesseln. "Mach mich schnell los." Quickstep durchschnitt die Seile, die Devil an der Stange hielten mit einem Messer und sie beide rannten nach draußen. Quickstep zerrte seinen Bruder hinter sich her zu einem Seil an der Mauer. Quickstep begann, daran hoch zuklettern. Devil musste kurz warten, bis er zur Hälfte oben war. Dann begann auch er, die Mauer zu überqueren. "Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann du das versuchen würdest, Quickstep!" hörten sie plötzlich ein Stimme von oben. Im Mondlicht erkannten sie Fireball, die schräg über ihnen auf der Mauer saß. Quickstep sah sie erschrocken an, Devil suchte bereits nach einem anderen Fluchtweg, doch den gab es nicht. "Hast du denn wirklich geglaubt, das funktioniert? Ich habe jede Sekunde damit gerechnet. Das musst du doch gewusst haben!"

"Ihr wart am feiern, wann wenn nicht jetzt?" Fireball lächelte. "Das war reine Ablenkung. Ich hatte die Wachen verdoppeln lassen und noch ein paar zusätzliche Bewegungsmelder angebracht. Ich habe den ganzen Abend auf der Lauer gelegen." Devil sah zu ihr hoch. "Ich habe dich lachen gehört!"

"Das war ein Tonband. Ich habe schon den ganzen Abend hier gesessen!" Da schoss es Quickstep durch den Kopf. Sie hatte schon da gesessen, als er kam. Sie hatte ihn gesehen, ihn aber nicht aufgehalten. Sie wollte, dass er Devil befreite! Es war absurd, aber es war ihre einzige Chance. "Komm, Devil, wir gehen!" er kletterte weiter hoch. Verwirrt sah Devil seinen Bruder an, folgte ihm aber ohne Fragen zu stellen. Er wusste schon, was er tat, auch wenn Devil es nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Fireball erhob sich mit einer raschen Bewegung. Aus ihrem Gürtel zog sie ihre Waffe, lud sie durch und richtete den Lauf auf Devil. "Keinen Schritt weiter, oder dein Bruder muss dran glauben!" Quickstep sah sie scharf an und brachte seinen eigenen Körper in die Schussbahn. "Du wirst nicht schießen!" flüsterte er atemlos. "Du willst es gar nicht. Sonst hättest du mich nie so weit kommen lassen!" In Fireball fand eine Explosion statt. Quickstep hatte recht. Aber nie hätte sie gedacht, dass er es drauf ankommen lassen würde. Sie mochte Devil, und Quickstep noch viel mehr. Sie waren aus dem gleichen Holz geschnitzt. "Ich würde es nicht versuchen, wenn ich du wäre..." presste sie hervor. "Doch. Du würdest es versuchen. Und das tue ich auch." Devil hörte den beiden stumm zu und verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Was tat Fireball da? Es sah so aus, als ob sie sie nicht aufhalten würde. Er überlegte nicht lange. Mit einem Sprung war er außerhalb des Lagers und sofort gingen die Alarmlampen an. "Komm schon, Quickstep! Wir müssen uns beeilen." Kraftlos ließ Fireball ihre Waffe sinken. "Du weißt, was du tun musst, Quickstep." flüsterte sie ihm zu. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du es versuchst. Das hatte ich dir nicht zugetraut. Du hast mich überrascht!" Quickstep grinste verholen. "Ich weiß, was ich machen muss. Ich danke dir. Und ich bin froh, dass ich dich richtig eingeschätzt habe. Vielleicht bringt Devil das zur Vernunft. Was hier heute Nacht passiert ist, kann er nicht leugnen. Er muss zugeben, dass du ihn gerettet hast! Dann haben wir vielleicht Hoffnung auf einen wirklichen Frieden!" hinter ihm kamen Fireballs Leute auf sie zugerannt. "Mach es gut!" zischte sie und Quickstep schlug sie nieder. Devil war verwundert, dass sich Fireball nicht gewehrt hatte. Außerdem wusste er, dass Quickstep nicht so hart zugeschlagen hatte, dass es sie ausknockte. Sie machte es mit Absicht. Aber genau das verstand er nicht. Wenn sie sie jetzt festgehalten hätte, hätte sie das Lösegeld noch mal erhöhen können. Sie hätte alles entscheiden können. In dieser Nacht! Aber sie hatte es nicht getan. Er und Quickstep rannten in die Dunkelheit und waren schnell verschwunden.

Fireball lag auf dem Maueraufsatz und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Was hatte sie da nur getan? Wurde sie zu weich? War sie nicht mehr in der Lage, Gewalt anzuwenden, wenn es nötig war? Oder war sie von ihren Gefühlen so verblendet, dass sie nicht hatte schießen können. Sie hatte alles so genau geplant, und Quickstep war ihr geradewegs in die Falle gelaufen. Um sich hörte sie die Stimmen ihrer Leute. Sie hatte es nicht tun können! Natürlich hatte sie ihr Gesicht gewahrt, schließlich hatte Quickstep sie niedergeschlagen. Doch würden ihre Leute ihr das glauben? "Fireball? Bist du okay?" Hero hatte sie über sie gebeugt und zog sie hoch. Fireball hatte sich entschlossen, die Augen noch ein bisschen geschlossen zu halten und ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. "Ich habe sie entkommen lassen! Ich konnte nicht schießen. Ich mag ihn! Er hat es gewusst! Ich habe nachgegeben! Ich war schwach. Ich mag ihn! Es war meine Schuld, ich konnte meine Gefühle nicht verbergen... Ich habe versagt... Ich habe nicht aufgepasst und er hat mich überrascht! Ich dachte mein Plan war perfekt. Ich mag ihn!" Fireball schreckte hoch wie aus einem Albtraum erwachend. "ICH MAG IHN!" diese schreckliche Erkenntnis kam ihr so unverhofft und plötzlich, dass es ihr ganz egal war, wo sie war und warum sie dort war, sie hatte panische Angst. Das durfte nicht passieren! Er war der Feind, den sie um jeden Preis bekämpfen musste!

6.

Devil und sein Bruder waren ein kurzes Stück weit gerannt, dann versteckten sie sich hinter ein paar Mülltonnen und lauschten in die Stille der Nacht nach möglichen Verfolgern, doch die Rockets hatten ihr Lager nicht verlassen. Devil rieb sich die Hände, wo ihm die Seile ins Fleisch geschnitten hatten. "Quick, was war das?" er sah seinen Bruder nicht an, sondern schloss die Augen. "Sie hat uns laufen lassen. Oder glaubst du, sie lässt sich von mir besiegen?" Devil schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich verstehe das nicht, Quick. Ich verstehe das nicht. Warum hat sie das getan?"

"Sie konnte nicht schießen. Sie wollte nicht schießen. Warum?" Devil erhob sich leise. "Komm, lass uns gehen! Wir sollten zum Lager zurückkehren. Hier könnte es bald gefährlich werden!" In der Ferne sah Devil Lichter schnell näher kommen. Das waren die Bulls. Und Bull, ihr Anführer würde nicht so nachsichtig sein wie Fireball es unerklärlicherweise war. Bull hasste ihn. Er wusste selbst nicht genau, warum. Es war einfach von Anfang an so gewesen.

Als sie ihr Lager sicher erreicht hatten gab es eine spontane Freudenfeier im Innenhof der Tornadofestung. Die Leute freuten sich, dass ihr Anführer wieder da war. Warum Quickstep ihn hatte befreien können war nicht so wichtig, er hatte es geschafft. Devil zog es vor, nicht darüber zu reden. Er verstand nicht, was da passiert war. Und bevor er das nicht tat, wollte er nicht darüber sprechen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass es Quickstep anders ging. Liebend gerne hätte er darüber gesprochen, doch traute er sich nicht. Devil wusste, dass Quickstep Fireball mochte. Sie hatten sich als Kinder gekannt. Er hatte das nie gutgeheißen, doch jetzt hatte es ihm vermutlich das Leben gerettet. Schweigend saß er im Hof und trank etwas Bier. Sollten die anderen ruhig feiern, er hatte keine Lust. "Devil? Kommst du?" rief ein Mädchen aus seiner Gang ihm zu und für einen kurzen Moment hatte Devil geglaubt, es wäre Fireball.

Fireball lief rastlos in ihrem Büro auf und ab. Sie hatte sich bereits einiger Maßen erholt, doch plagte sie ihr schlechtes Gewissen. Sie wusste nicht, ob ihre Entscheidung richtig gewesen war. Und sie hatte vor dem Tag Angst, an dem ihre Leute herausfinden würden, dass sie Devil hatte entkommen lassen. Freiwillig und ungezwungen. Sie hatte ihnen etwas von einer Waffe erzählt und einem Schlag damit an den Kopf. Sie hatten ihr geglaubt, doch würden sie die Wahrheit verstehen? Nein! Deshalb hatte sie gelogen. Gelogen für sich, doch auch gelogen für Devil. Sie bekam Kopfschmerzen und legte sich in ihren Sessel. Sie hatte noch keine fünf Minuten gelegen, als sie Lärm von Draußen hörte, und aufsprang. Überall um sie herum sprangen Lampen an und flackerten in bedrohlichem Rot. Viele Menschen wurden in ihrem Lager angezeigt, aber sie hatte doch gar keine Alarmsirenen gehört. Auf den Monitoren erkannte sie nichts. Es war schon zu dunkel um etwas sehen zu können. Schnell rannte Fireball zur Tür und spähte hinaus. Nach einem forschenden Blick riss sie die Tür auf und ging in den Hof hinunter. "Bull!" rief sie mit gut gespielter Freude und einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Lange nicht gesehen!"

Bull war ein grober Kerl mit breiten Muskeln und fahlen Augen. Eine Narbe zog sich quer über sein Gesicht und um seine Hüften schwang sich ein praller Patronengürtel mit mehreren Waffen darin. Seine mattbraunen Haare hatte er in einem schicken Zopf nach hinten gebunden. Mit einem einnehmenden Lächeln schlang er seinen massigen Arm um Fireball und drückte sie an sich. "Viel zu lange, Babe!" und pflanzte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Süffisant lächelnd entglitt Fireball seiner Umarmung und wischte sich die Stirn. "Was... tut ihr hier?" Sie deutete auf gut 20 von Bulls Männern. "Dachten ihr könntet Hilfe mit den Tornados gebrauchen! Sind mal eben schnell vorbei gekommen um euch zu helfen! Weiter nichts!" Fireball sah Bull abschätzend an. "Du tust nie was, wenn nichts für dich dabei drin ist! Was willst du, Bull?" Er lächelte mit einem schleimigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. "Du bekommst morgen ne Lieferung für deine Firma! Die geht dann an Marco, und ich weiß zufällig, dass er dich mit Waffen bezahlt. Du scheinst ihn gut zu kennen!" Fireball nickte nervös. "Ich will gar nicht wissen, wer dir das gesagt hat. Das ist eine Vereinbarung zwischen mir und Marco und geht dich nichts an. Es ist immer gut, viele Bekannte zu haben. Du hast sie nicht, lass mich also in Ruhe damit."

"Wow, wow, wow! Hey, Babe! Ich wollte dich doch nicht angreifen oder so! Ich dachte, du könntest für mich ein paar kleine Wummen mitbringen... So in aller Freundschaft!"

"Was hätte ich davon?" Bull lächelte. "Wir sind doch gar nicht so verschieden, Fireball! Du weißt genau, was du davon hast! Eine Allianz mit der mächtigsten Gang in Bay! Die willst du doch nicht verlieren, oder?" Fireball tastete vorsichtig nach ihrer Waffe. "Ich bin nicht darauf angewiesen, wenn du das meinst. Ist aber trotzdem ne feine Sache. Also gut, ich besorge dir, was du haben willst! Im Gegenzug siehst du zu, dass du mir noch 10 Rollen Stacheldraht verschaffst, verstanden?" Bull blinzelte ein wenig, dann streckte er grinsend die Hand aus. "Deal?" fragte er. "Deal!" war Fireballs Antwort und sie schüttelte Bull die Hand. "Wofür brauchst du soviel Stacheldraht?" fragte Bull nach, als sie beide zu den Kasernen gingen um etwas zu essen. "Ich habe gemerkt, dass es oben an den Mauern viel zu einfach ist rüberzukommen. Da muss ich was machen!" sie lachte und zog Bull mit sich.

7.

Am nächsten morgen war Fireball schon früh unterwegs. Sie wollte Marco die versprochenen Patronen bringen und ihre Waffen abholen um Bull schnell wieder los zu werden. Er selbst hatte den Stacheldraht schon da. Wie er das immer machte, wusste Fireball nicht so genau, aber da war er verdammt gut, auch wenn sie sonst nicht viel von ihm hielt. Sie hatte einem ihrer Leute Anweisungen geben und ihn mit den Patronen zu Marco geschickt. Dort sollte er die verabredeten Waffen einladen und damit ins Lager fahren. Sie selbst wollte in Bay noch ein paar Besorgungen machen.

Sie verließ gerade Alex Hardware Geschäft und wollte noch zum Technikladen einen Block weiter, als aus einer dunklen Nebengasse mehrere Paar Hände nach ihr griffen und sie von der Straße zogen. Schreien hätte keinen Sinn gehabt, es hätte ihr vermutlich niemand geholfen. Also konzentrierte sich Fireball darauf, ihre Waffen möglichst gut zu verdecken. Sie erkannte, dass sich vier von Devils Leuten auf sie geworfen hatten und ihr nun die Arme auf den Rücken banden. Dann zogen sie sie hoch, ohne ihr jedoch ihre Waffen abzunehmen. "Komm jetzt!" zischte ihr einer der Jungs entgegen. "Und mach keine Zicken!" Fireball spürte einen Waffenlauf in ihre Seite gepresst. "Ihr seid ja mutig!" flüsterte sie. "Alleine traut ihr euch wohl nicht, was?"

"Halt dein Maul!" grunzte einer der vier und schlug ihr vor den Hinterkopf. Sie nahmen Fireball nun in ihre Mitte und zerrten sie den Straße entlang. Sie wollten zum Tornado Lager.

Kurz bevor sie die Straße verließen und zum Industrieviertel einbogen, rempelte ein schwarzhaariger Junge die kleine Gruppe an. Er rückte erstaunt seine Cappee zurecht, grinste hinterhältig und verschwand dann genauso schnell, wie er gekommen war, doch Fireball war das Emblem auf seiner Cappee nicht verborgen geblieben. Es war das Atommüllzeichen. Das konnte entweder ein dummer Zufall sein, oder die Atomics waren wieder da. Wenn das stimmte, waren sie nicht mehr sicher in den Straßen. Die Atomics waren die erste große Gang in Bay gewesen, und mächtiger als jede, die Fireball kannte. Sie hatten die ganze Gegend terrorisiert und waren plötzlich verschwunden. Es hieß man habe Mick, ihren Anführer erschossen. Doch nun war die Gefahr groß, das sie zurück waren! Und dieser Gedanke behagte Fireball gar nicht. Die vier Jungs schienen überhaupt nichts gesehen zu haben und zogen sie einfach weiter. Nach einem kurzen Fußmarsch durch mehrere verwinkelte kleine Gassen erreichten sie das Tornado Lager. Es wurde ihnen sofort geöffnet und man stieß Fireball in den Hof. Schnell sah sie sich um. Das Lager war ihrem gar nicht so unähnlich. Nur die Schlucht in der Mitte fehlte. Einer der Vier packte Fireball am Arm und brachte sie in Devils Büro. Der saß, die Füße lässig auf dem Tisch, in seinem Sessel und las Zeitung. Er sah auf als man Fireball zu ihm brachte. "Ah ja!" nickte er und bedeutete seinem Freund zu gehen. "Danke, lass uns bitte allein!" Devil legte die Zeitung bei Seite und stand auf. "So sieht man sich wieder, nicht wahr? Nur das die Dinge jetzt etwas anders liegen, als beim letzten mal!" er lachte laut und schallend, und Fireball gefiel es, wenn er lachte. Schnell schüttelte sie den Kopf, um sich von diesem Gedanken zu befreien. Dann sah sie ihn an. "Das sehe ich nicht so!" lächelte sie ruhig. Dann, mit einer schnellen Bewegung riss sie ihre Pistole aus ihrem Gürtel, machte zwei große Schritte auf Devil zu und hielt ihm den Lauf an die Stirn. "Und jetzt?" fragte sie den vor Schreck erstarrten Devil und drehte sein Gesicht zu sich herum. "Wie konnte das passieren?" Fireball zuckte mit den Achseln. "Sag deinen Leuten beim nächsten mal, dass sie ihre Gefangenen entwaffnen sollen. Ich konnte hier nicht für!" Mit ein paar schnellen Bewegungen hatte sie Devil entwaffnet und stieß ihn zur Heizung. Vom Tisch nahm sie eine Rolle Panzerband und warf sie Devil zu. "Mach deinen Arm an der Heizung fest! Und mach es gut, sonst wird es dir Leid tun! Und dein Bruder kann dir dieses Mal nicht mehr helfen!" setzte sie schnell hinzu, bevor Devil noch mal versuchen wollte, was sein Bruder schon erfolgreich getan hatte. Devil umwickelte erst seine Hand, dann die Heizung und seine Hand und riss die Rolle ab. Er warf sie zu Fireball zurück, die zufrieden nickte und Devils andere Hand auch an die Heizung fesselte. "Schön!" sagte sie und nahm Devil gegenüber Platz. "Und jetzt erzähl mal! Was sollte das Ganze?" Devil hob den Kopf. "Warum?" fragte er nur. "Warum hast du uns laufen lassen?" da war sie, die Frage vor der Fireball solche Angst gehabt hatte. Sie hatte sie allerdings nicht von Devil erwartet, sondern von ihren eigenen Leuten. Sie starrte ihn nur an und ließ ihre Waffe sinken. "Ich..." begann sie, doch ihre Sprache setzte aus. Devil schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Bitte!" flüsterte er dann und fixierte Fireball. "Ich muss es wissen! Sonst ertrage ich das nicht mehr!" Hilflos hob Fireball die Arme. "Ich weiß es nicht! Ich weiß es einfach nicht. Ich wünschte, ich täte es! Es gefällt mir genauso wenig wie dir, aber wir beide müssen jetzt damit klarkommen. Fakt ist ja wohl, dass ich nicht schießen konnte..." Devil nickte. "Aber warum konntest du nicht?"

"Gibt es dafür nicht nur eine plausible Erklärung?" Fireball tat es gut, darüber zu reden. Und der Einzige, mit dem sie das konnte, war Devil. Niemandem sonst hätte sie davon erzählen können. "Welche?" flüsterte Devil so leise, als wolle er die Antwort gar nicht wissen. "Du weißt sie schon längst. Dein Bruder weiß es doch auch. Und ich auch. Ich auch!"

"Wie konnte es dazu kommen, Fireball?" Devil schüttelte den Kopf. "Hätte ich es verhindern können, ich hätte es getan. Ich konnte es aber nicht verhindern. Das konntest auch du nicht."

"Dann mach mich los!"

"Davon träumst du wohl! Ich bin vielleicht benebelt, aber nicht verrückt. Schließlich habe ja nur ich dieses Problem, und nicht du!" Devil atmete schwer und schüttelte wieder den Kopf. "Woher willst du das denn wissen?" Entsetzt wich Fireball einen Schritt zurück und starrte Devil direkt an. Wie meinte er das? So wie sie dachte? Oder spielte er nur sein perfides Spiel? Schnell riss sie zwei Streifen Panzerband ab, stopfte Devil ein Taschentuch in den Mund und klebte ihm den Mund zu. "Das ist verrückt!" flüsterte sie sich selber zu und trat wieder zurück. "Ich werde jetzt gehen, ich nehme an, sie werden bald nach dir sehen, nicht wahr...?" Devil nickte matt. "Gut. Ach und noch was... die Atomics sind wieder da. Reine Annahme, bis jetzt, aber ich werde jetzt vorsichtig sein!" Sie lächelte kurz, merkte dann, wie lächerlich sie dabei aussah und drehte sich um zur Tür. Vorsichtig öffnete Fireball sie einen Spalt, dann huschte sie nach draußen. Devil hätte schreien können, man hätte ihn auch mit Knebel im Mund gehört, doch er tat es nicht.

Auf dem Hof sah sie Quickstep. Sie musste es wagen, eine andere Wahl hatte sie nicht. Sie erhob sich kurz aus ihrer Deckung, die sie hinter mehreren Paletten gefunden hatte und winkte Quickstep zu. Der erkannte sie und lief zu ihr. "Fireball! Was machst du hier?" fragte er fröhlich und begrüßte sie mit einem Handschlag. "Dein Bruder hat mich entführen lassen, ist aber misslungen. Ich hab ihn in seinem Büro an die Heizung gebunden. Kannst du mir helfen? Ich muss hier raus!" Quickstep zögerte nicht einen Augenblick und nickte. "Komm mit! Es gibt einen Geheimgang, der aus dem Lager führt. Er endet in einer Mülltonne auf der Straße einen Block weiter. Bitte," und er fasste Fireball am Arm, "benutze diesen Geheimgang nie wieder. Sie würden mich ganz schön fertig machen, wenn sie wüssten, dass du es von mir weißt!"

"Ich verspreche dir, den Gang nie wieder zu benutzen!" Quickstep nickte zufrieden und hob eine Palette hoch, die den Eingang des Tunnels abdeckte. "Mach es gut, vielleicht sehen wir uns mal. Und danke für letztes mal!" Fireball war schon fast im Tunnel verschwunden. "Nein!" sagte sie und winkte Quickstep zum Abschied. "Ich danke dir!" dann verschwand sie im Dunkel. Quickstep ließ die Palette wieder runter und lief dann zum Büro seines Bruders. Als er die Tür öffnete, saß sein Bruder in seinem Sessel und las wieder Zeitung. "Was...? Ich dachte du...?" Devil sah zu Quickstep. "Ist sie weg?" Quickstep nickte. "Gut!" dann las er weiter.

8.

Fireball stolperte bis zum Ende des Tunnels und wuchtete dort den Mülltonnendeckel hoch. Sie hatte einige Mühe, ihn hoch zu halten. Sie besah sich die Konstruktion näher und stellte fest, dass ein Hemmbolzen eingelassen war. Von Außen konnte man die Mülltonne überhaupt nicht öffnen. Sie überlegte Kurz, dann schob sie einen Keil aus Zeitungspapier in den Rand, so dass sich der Deckel nicht mehr ganz schließen konnte. Wer weiß, wofür das noch mal gut ist! Dann verschwand sie zu ihrem Lager.

Es gab ein großes Hallo als sie wieder da war. Sie musste die ganze Geschichte noch einmal erzählen. "Warum hast du ihn nicht getötet?" schrie Hero außer sich. "Das war die Gelegenheit!" Fireball schüttelte nachsichtig den Kopf. "Deshalb bin ich lebend da wieder raus gekommen, und du wärst raus getragen worden! Ich kann doch nicht mitten im feindlichen Lager den Anführer ermorden! Meine Chancen zu entkommen wären sehr gering gewesen, oder?" Die Anderen nickten zustimmend und Fireball wandte sich Bull zu. "Hast du alles, was du wolltest?" Bull nickte sichtlich zufrieden und verabschiedete sich schnell von ihr. Er wusste, dass sie ihn loswerden wollte, und er bekam dabei ein ungutes Gefühl.

Fireball sah im kurz nach, dann drehte sie sich zu ihren Leuten herum. "Passt auf!" rief sie, so dass jeder ihr zuhörte. "Die Atomics sind wieder da!" ängstliches Gemurmel erhob sich. "Wir müssen also sehr vorsichtig sein. Fangt sofort an, den Stacheldraht an den Mauern auf der anderen Seite festzumachen! Besetzt alle Wachtürme und haltet die Augen offen. Das Tor bleibt von jetzt an geschlossen...! Ach ja, noch etwas. Achtet auch auf die Tornados. Mich beschleicht das Gefühl, dass Devil uns sehr bald besuchen kommt!" Nicken und zustimmende Rufe zeigten ihr, dass ihre Leute verstanden hatten und sie machten sich an die Arbeit.

"Er wird versuchen, über die hintere Mauer zu kommen! Er denkt, da sei es ungefährlich. Dann wird er aber mit unserem Stacheldraht Bekanntschaft machen!" grinste Hero wild. Fireball war nicht ganz so glücklich. Sie wusste, dass er es von da versuchen würde, aber er würde sich schwer verletzten wenn sie ihn nicht warnte...! Und genau das ging jetzt nicht. Hero schien etwas gemerkt zu haben. Es kam ihm komisch vor, dass sie aus dem Tornadolager einfach hatte entkommen können. Er behielt sie im Auge.

Es war kurz nach Mitternacht, als Fireball und Hero Bewegungen an der hinteren Mauer wahrnahmen. Sie mobilisierten schnell ein paar Leute und verließen das Lager um die Mauer zu umstellen. Sie waren alle auf ihren Positionen, ihre Waffen hatten sie bereit. "Licht an!" schrie Fireball, vor ihr gab es hektische Bewegungen, Die Rockets erkannten Quickstep, Devil und noch zwei andere Tornados vor sich. Sie sahen sich panisch um und waren fest im Stacheldraht verhackt. Blutige Schrammen und Risse Bedeckten ihre Körper. "Befreit sie, dann bringt sie rein!" befahl Fireball matt und wandte sich um. Warum hatte sie nur Recht gehabt?

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie die vier Tornados aus dem Stacheldraht befeit hatten. Sie brachten sie in den Hof und verriegelten sofort wieder das Tor. Fireball hatte wenig Zeit zum nachdenken gehabt, sie war viel zu beschäftigt gewesen, das Lager zu sichern, doch nun, wo sie Devil verletzt und gefesselt vor sich liegen sah, musste sie immer wieder daran denken, was er zu ihr gesagt hatte. "Woher willst du das denn wissen?" Wie hatte er das gemeint? Was sollte sie nun tun? "Fireball, bringen wir sie um!" knurrte Hero und zog seine Pistole. "Nein!" flüsterte sie nur und sah Devil an. Doch Devil hatte die Augen geschlossen und hatte sich abgewandt. Er ließ sie alleine, jetzt wo es wichtig war. Und es ging doch nicht um ihr, sondern um sein Leben! Oder?

"Warum nicht?" schrie Hero sie an. "Warum kannst du ihn nicht töten?" nun war es soweit! Jetzt hatten sie den Punkt erreicht, von wo es kein Zurück mehr gab. Davor hatte sie solche Angst gehabt. Und jetzt... Sie brauchte eine Antwort. Eine gute Antwort. Und wieder flog ihr Blick zu Devil. Auch er sah sie dieses Mal an. Und er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. "Wir waren mal Freunde!" sprudelte es da plötzlich aus ihr raus. "Quickstep und ich. Wir waren in einer Klasse und Nachbarn. Wir waren Freunde. Gute Freunde!" eine gute Antwort. Unsicher sah sie Hero an. "Ich erinnere mich!" sagte er nachdenklich. "Aber willst du sie alle deshalb verschonen? Reicht nicht nur der da?" er zeigte auf Quickstep. Noch bevor Fireball etwas antworten konnte, fuhr Hero fort. "Aber das kennen wir ja von dir. Immer lieb, immer nett, nicht zu viel Blut vergießen!" Er nickte. "Ich bin froh, dass es nichts anderes ist! Ich dachte schon, du und der da...!" er spuckte Devil ins Gesicht. "Ja..." flüsterte sie und sammelte sich wieder. "Kommt schon, alle auf eure Posten, sperrt die vier ein!" Fireballs Leute rannten wild umher, vier packten die Tornados und zogen sie hoch. "Was ist mit ihren Verletzungen? Sollen wir...?" Fireball nickte. "Gut!" sagte der Mann, der gefragt hatte und sie brachten die vier erst zu den Kasernen, um sie zu versorgen. Sie waren noch keine zwei Schritt weit gekommen, als eine Explosion ganz in der Nähe den Boden erschütterte und die Nacht erhellte. "Sie greifen das Tornadolager an!" schrie Jean vom Ausguck herunter und zeigte in die Richtung, wo Devils Lager lag. "Die Atomics greifen die Tornados an!" Devil und seine drei Freunde versuchten sich den Griffen ihrer Wächter zu entreißen, doch es gelang ihnen nicht. "Fireball!" schrie Devil plötzlich. "Lass uns gehen!" Er sah sie verzweifelt an. "Wir müssen in unser Lager."

"Das wird euer Tod sein, wenn ihr jetzt geht!" gab Fireball zu bedenken. "Was würdest du tun?" fragte Devil nur und zerrte an seinen Fesseln. Fireball nickte. "Lasst sie gehen!" Die Wächter lösten Devil seine Fesseln und ohne ein weiteres Wort rannte er zu seinem Lager. Fireball sah ihm nach und beobachtete eine Feuersäule, die in den Himmel schoss. "Wenn wir ihnen nicht helfen, wird es uns bald auch so gehen!" dachte sie bei sich und fasste einen Entschluss. "Leute!" schrie sie. "Macht euch fertig, wir werden den Tornados helfen!"

"Was?" schrie Hero entsetzt und sah Fireball an. "Wenn wir es nicht tun, sind wir bald die nächsten! Zusammen mit den Bulls wären wir denen so gerade eben gewachsen, und würden auch verlieren. Wir brauchen die Tornados, wenn wir überleben wollen." Hero nickte nachdenklich. "Du wirst Recht haben. Du hast immer Recht. Los! Macht schon! Es bleiben nur so viele zurück, wie für die Verteidigung des Lager nötig sind. Jean, sende den Bulls Nachricht. Sie müssen herkommen, und uns helfen!" Jean nickte und verschwand. Dann brachen sie auf.

9.

Die Rockets verteilten sich um das Tornadolager. "Hero, du gibst das Angriffssignal. Ich gehe Hinten rein!" Hero nickte und hob die Hand. Fireball verschwand im Dunkeln hinter der Mauer. Sie brauchte nicht lange, um die Mülltonne zu finden. Unter großer Kraftanstrengung hob sie den Deckel an und rutsche in die Mülltonne. Gerade in diesem Moment gab Hero das Angriffszeichen. Fireball musste sich beeilen. Sie rannte den Tunnel entlang und fiel zwei Mal hin. Ihre Knie schmerzten, doch sie rannte weiter. Endlich erreicht sie das Ende des Tunnels und hob vorsichtig die Palette an. Sie spähte durch den Spalt und sah, dass die Tornados fast am Ende waren. Da griffen hin und wieder schon ein paar Rockets ein und da fuhr Hero im Crosscar ins Lager. Direkt vor ihr an einem Balken waren mehrere Tornados festgebunden worden, darunter auch Devil. Sie wurden nicht bewacht, scheinbar glaubten die Atomics, von dieser Seite des Lagers sei keine Gefahr zu befürchten. Fireball stieg aus dem Tunnel und schlich sich zu den Gefangenen. Einer von ihnen sah sie und öffnete den Mund. "Pscht!" bedeutete ihm Fireball und brachte ihn zum Schweigen. Er durfte sie nicht verraten. Mit zwei schnellen Schnitten hatte sie den jungen Mann befreit und drückte ihm ihr Messer in die Hand. "Befrei die Anderen! Mach schon!" der Junge nickte und verschwand zu den Gefangenen. Fireball indes schlich sich hinter Devil. Ihn hatte man etwas Abseits festgebunden, die Hände auf dem Rücken und den Kopf in einer Schlinge. Er balancierte auf einem kleinen Holzbänkchen, das schon sehr ramponiert aussah. Wenn er das Gleichgewicht verlieren würde, oder die Bank nachgab, würde er aufgeknüpft. Devil atmete schwer. Er hatte sich bereits im Stacheldraht verletzt, doch Fireball sah nun auch Blut aus einer Schusswunde an seiner Schulter tropfen. Mit einem schnellen Schnitt hatte sie die Schlinge um seinen Hals zerschnitten und fing ihn sanft aus, als er nun zur Seite fiel. Fireball ließ ihn auf den Boden gleiten und zog ihn in Sicherheit hinter den Palettenstapel. Sie befreite ihn von seinen Fesseln und drückte ihm ein Taschentuch auf die Wunde an seiner Schulter. "Was tut ihr da?" keuchte er und schloss die Augen vor Schmerz. "Wir helfen euch, was denkst du denn!" flüsterte sie und spähte über die Paletten hinweg. Die Rockets und Tornados waren nun in der Überzahl, doch hielten die Atomics sich noch ganz gut. "Kann ich dich alleine lassen? Ich werde den Anderen helfen!" Devil nickte und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Paletten. "Pass auf dich auf!" flüsterte er und sah Fireball nach.

Fireball schlug einen Gegner nieder und half Hero, der von drei Feinden belagert wurde. "Wir machen das!" schrie sie ihm zu und schlug einem auf sie zustürmenden Mann die Faust ins Gesicht.

Fireball war eine hervorragende Kämpferin, das wusste Devil. Das sie allerdings auch in der Lage war, gegen vier gleichzeitig zu kämpfen, das hatte er nicht gewusst. Geschickt wich sie aus, setzte Schläge und Tritte und stand bald schon ohne Gegner da. "Das ist Fireball!" rief ein Junge mit aschblonden Haaren und ergriff die Flucht. "Kommt her, wenn ihr euch traut!" schrie sie den Feinden zu uns stürmte auf zwei Männer zu, die sich über einen verletzten Rocket hermachen wollten. "Wagt es nicht!" brüllte sie und trat einem der beiden in den Magen, der andere Kerl rannte weg. Die Vereinten hatten gewonnen.

10.

Das Tornadolager war komplett ausgebrannt und nicht mehr bewohnbar. Die Überlebenden hatten sich im Hof eingefunden, die Verletzten wurden versorgt. Fireball hatte an einem Pfosten gesessen und erhob sich nun. "Hört mir mal kurz einen Moment zu!" rief sie in die Runde und sofort verstummten alle Gespräche. Alle Augen ruhten auf Fireball. "Wir haben heute einen wichtigen Sieg zusammen errungen. Wir haben gesehen, dass wir einzeln zu schwach sind, gegen die Atomics zu bestehen. Und wir wissen auch alle, dass wir einzeln einen weiteren Angriff nicht überstehen. Ihr," und sie wandte sich an die Tornados, " werdet euer Lager nicht rechtzeitig wieder aufbauen können, es wird Wochen dauern, bis es wieder sicher ist. Bei uns haben wir viel Platz, und unser Lager ist sicher. Ich möchte euch einladen, mit zu uns ins Lager zu kommen. Nicht als unsere Gefangenen, sondern als Verbündete. Als unsere Freunde. Nur gemeinsam haben wir eine Chance, die Atomics zu besiegen!" Quickstep hatte sich erhoben und ging nun auf Fireball zu. "Wie recht du hast! Wir danken dir für dieses Angebot." Dann umarmte er Fireball und sie erwiderte seine Umarmung. "Was nicht heißt, dass wir es auch annehmen!" Devil war ebenfalls aufgestanden und sah zu Quickstep und Fireball. "Wir können uns selbst helfen!" Fireball lachte. "Ja, das haben wir gesehen, als wir kamen um euch zu retten. Du verdankst uns dein Leben, Devil vergiss das nicht!" Devil nickte bedächtig. "Du magst recht haben, wie Quick schon sagte. Aber ihr braucht uns doch viel mehr, als wir euch. Uns haben sie schon angegriffen, ihr seid die Nächsten, nicht wir. Bei uns waren sie schon."

"Wenn du das glaubst, bist du doch der Verlierer, Devil!" presste Fireball hervor und ging zu Hero. "Lass uns hier verschwinden, Hero. Ich will hier weg!" Hero nickte stumm und startete sein Crosscar. "Fireball!" rief Quickstep ihr nach. Sie drehte sich noch mal um. Quickstep ließ seinen Blick kurz auf seinem Bruder ruhen, dann rief er ihr zu: "Bitte, darf ich mitkommen?" Devil sank auf seine Knie. "Quickstep!" flüsterte er ohnmächtig. "Was tust du?" Fireball nickte glücklich. "Natürlich, komm mit! Jeder der mit will, ist herzlich willkommen." Devil erhob sich ruckartig vom Boden und zog sein Messer. "Das lasse ich nicht zu!" schrie er blind vor Wut und ging auf seinen Bruder los. "Ich knall ihn einfach ab!" zischte Hero und hob sein Gewehr an. "Nein!" warnte ihn Fireball und stellte sich Devil in den Weg. Ihm schien es egal zu sein. Er hob sein Messer und sprang auf Fireball zu. Sie packte seinen Arm, schlug ihm das Messer aus der Hand und warf ihn zu Boden, wo er wehrlos liegen blieb. Fireball packte ihn an den Schultern und schloss ihn in ihre Arme. Devil vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren und schrie vor Schmerz, Wut, Trauer und Enttäuschung laut auf. "Hör jetzt auf, Devil und werd wieder vernünftig. Begreif doch, dass es so am besten wäre!"

"Das kann aber nicht sein. Wir sind die Tornados. Wir können uns selbst helfen!"

"Wer sagt denn, dass sich das ändert?"

"Ich weiß es, das muss mir niemand sagten. Du willst die Anführerin der neuen Gang sein! Aber das wird nicht passieren, so lange ich noch lebe!"

"Das sollen deine Leute entscheiden, findest du nicht auch? Du wirst jedenfalls erst mal mit uns kommen. Du kannst dir aussuchen, ob du als Gefangener oder unser Freund mitkommst!" Devil grinste hässlich. "Freiwillig komme ich nicht mit!"

"Gut!" nickte Fireball. "Fesselt ihn und nehmt ihn mit, aber gebt Acht auf seine Verletzungen!"

"Die heilige Fireball!" höhnte Devil, als sie sich abwandte um zu gehen. "Ein bisschen weich geworden, was? Achtet auf seine Verletzungen! Pah! Ich kann ihn nicht töten, er ist mein Freund! Nehmt mich, aber verschont meine Leute! Auch wenn er unser Feind ist, behandelt ihn fair! Haltet euch an den Kodex! Mein Gott, Fireball, du bist eine Versagerin! Du weißt es, aber du willst es dir selbst nicht eingestehen. Du hast Angst bekommen!" Fireball hielt an, sie bebte und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Alle sahen sie erschrocken an und dann wieder Devil. Alle wussten, dass er dieses Mal zu weit gegangen war und dass Fireball das nicht auf sich beruhen lassen konnte. Sie drehte sich langsam um, und ihr Gesicht war schrecklich verzerrt. Devil erkannte in diesem Moment, dass er zu viel gewagt hatte, und Fireball sich rächen würde. Sie war nicht mehr schön, ihre Augen brannten vor Wut und Zorn auf ihn. Sie rannte auf ihn zu, er hob abwehrend die Hände, doch die Wucht ihres Angriffs stieß ihn nieder. Er war nicht im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte, doch selbst wenn er es gewesen wäre, hätte er Fireball nichts entgegen zusetzten gehabt. Sie schlug im mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht und seine Nase begann zu bluten. Panisch sah er sie an und hatte plötzlich Angst um sein Leben, doch keiner schien den Versuch machen zu wollen, Fireball aufzuhalten. Sie packte seine verletzte Schulter und drückte zu, so fest sie konnte. Devil schrie vor Schmerz auf und versucht, ihre Hand von seiner Wunde wegzuschlagen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. "Tut gut, was?" lachte sie und Devil wurde klar, dass Fireball es nicht darauf abgesehen hatte, ihn zu töten. Sie wollte ihm nur Schmerzen zufügen, und das gelang ihr sehr gut. Sie griff nach den Riemen, mit denen Devil hatte gefesselt werden sollen und dreht ihn auf den Rücken. Sie packte seine Arme, drehte sie nach hinten und band sie fest zusammen. Denselben Riemen zog sie dann straff um Devils Hals und band ihn an seinen Händen fest. Devil war es nun unmöglich, die Arme nach unten zunehmen ohne sich zu strangulieren. Er schrie noch immer vor Schmerz, und so wie er die Arme nun halten musste, wurde es nicht besser, Fireball wußte das. "Heul nicht!" schrie sie ihn an und zog ihn hoch. Sie band ihm noch einen Riemen um den Körper und machte das andere Ende am Crosscar fest. "Kommt jetzt, wir fahren ab. Alle, die wollen, können uns begleiten. So, Devil!" sie lächelte ihn gehässig an. "Du solltest jetzt lieber schnell laufen!" Hero startete den Wagen und schon nach ein paar Metern kam Devil nicht mehr mit und stolperte. Rücksichtslos fuhr Hero weiter, und Fireball hinderte ihn nicht. Devil schleifte acht Blocks hinter Fireballs Wagen her und sie hielten erst an, als sie das Rocketlager erreichten. Fireball sprang aus dem Crosscar, schnitt Devil vom Wagen los und packte ihn an den Haaren. Es sah furchtbar aus. Durch die rasante Fahrt durch die Straßen war seine Haut überall abgeschürft und aufgerissen. Seine Wunde an der Schulter blutete wieder, sein Gesicht war ebenfalls blutverschmiert. Er stöhnte leise. "Steh auf!" schrie Fireball ihn an und zerrte ihn hinter sich her über die Brücke in den Käfig. Dort ließ sie ihn fallen und hockte sich zu ihm. "Du solltest inzwischen eingesehen haben, dass eine heilige Fireball besser war, oder?" Devil nickte schwach und hustete. "Dann solltest du dich besser bei mir entschuldigen und um Verzeihung bitten."

"Niemals!" flüsterte er matt und schloss die Augen. "Ich gebe dir Zeit, bis heute Abend darüber nachzudenken. Dein falscher Stolz wird dich umbringen, Devil. Ich werde es nicht sein!" Doch bevor sie Devil verließ zog sie den Riemen um seinen Hals noch mal fester, Devil würgte. "Bis dann!" flötete sie und verriegelte hinter sich den Käfig.

11.

Gegen Abend kamen die ersten Tornados im Rocketlager an. Ihnen wurden Betten in den Kasernen zugewiesen und sie bedankten sich. Quickstep kam zu Fireball. "Wir haben unser Lager vollständig geräumt. Es war nicht mehr viel zu retten. Die Atomics haben ganze Arbeit geleistet. Wir mussten vier von unseren Freunden begraben."

"Das tut mir Leid, Quickstep. Sag, habt ihr euch schon zu etwas entschieden?" Sie sah Quickstep an. "Wir wollen mit euch eine große Gang bilden, das ist beschlossen, doch was mit Devil ist, wissen wir nicht. Wo ist er denn?" fragte Quickstep unsicher. "Im Käfig auf der anderen Seite. Ich habe eine Entschuldigung von ihm verlangt, doch er ist zu stolz. Er wird sich nicht entschuldigen. Und ich kann nicht nachgeben. Ich darf nicht nachgeben! Verstehst du das?" Quickstep nickte. "Wir machen dir keine Vorwürfe, Fireball. Du hattest keine andere Wahl. Ich weiß nicht, was mit ihm los war. Kann ich mit ihm reden? Vielleicht kann ich ihn noch umstimmen!"

"Versuch es. Ich wünsche dir viel Erfolg. Ich habe nichts gegen ihn, das weißt du, Quickstep. Ich mag deinen Bruder. Ich will nicht, dass er stirbt. Aber es ist seine Entscheidung." Quickstep lächelte vorsichtig. "Du magst ihn nicht einfach nur, Fireball. Mich kannst du nicht täuschen. Ich habe euch gesehen, als du ihn vorhin befreit hast." Fireball ließ das Funkgerät fallen, sie hatte gerade Bull anfunken wollen, um zu fragen, wo er bliebe. "Was willst du damit sagen?" fragte sie und verengte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen. "Du weißt es doch selbst!" Fireball schüttelte den Kopf. "Ihr liebt euch!"

"Nein!" schrie Fireball ihn an und ließ sich in ihren Sessel fallen. "Das sieht ein Blinder, Fireball. Ich werde jetzt gehen." Damit ließ er sie alleine. Er ging über den Hof und die Brücke, entriegelte den Käfig und setzte sich zu seinem Bruder. "Verräter!" fluchte Devil und sah seinen Bruder hasserfüllt an. "Du hast mich im Stich gelassen!" Quickstep schüttelte den Kopf. "Das habe ich nicht, und du weißt das. Du hast es dir selbst zuzuschreiben, was sie mit dir macht. Sie wollte dir helfen, sie wollte uns allen helfen, aber du musstest sie ja herausfordern. Entschuldige dich bei ihr, und alles kommt wieder in Ordnung."

"Warum sollte ich das tun?"

"Wir haben uns dazu entschlossen, eine große Gang zu bilden. Das ist unsere einzige Chance. Du wirst sterben, wenn du dich nicht entschuldigst!"

"Na und?"

"Devil! Sie liebt dich! Weißt du das nicht? Und du liebst sie auch! Ich habe es gesehen. Ihr könnt die Augen nicht voneinander lassen!" Devil sah seinen Bruder schockiert an, sagte jedoch nichts. "Ich weiß, dass es so ist. Devil! Du brauchst Hilfe, und du weißt, dass du nicht mehr lange durchhältst. Warum tust du dir und uns allen das an?"

"Es ist meine Entscheidung! Und ich darf nicht nachgeben. Ich habe euch an sie verloren, doch meinen Stolz wird sie mir nicht nehmen!" Quickstep sah ihn lange an. "Auch, wenn das dein Tod sein sollte?" Wieder schwieg Devil und schloss die Augen. "Kannst du die Riemen lockern, Quickstep?" fragte er leise. "Warum fragst du deinen Bruder das?" Fireball war unbemerkt zu den beiden getreten. "Du weißt, dass er das nicht darf und auch nicht kann!" Fireball setzte sich zu Quickstep. "Du glaubst, mir würde diese ganze Show hier Spaß machen, oder? Das tut sie nicht. Ich würde gerne mit dir in meinem Büro sitzen und darüber sprechen, wie wir uns am besten gegen die Atomics verteidigen und wie die Zukunft für uns aussehen soll. Du hast dich anders entschieden, trage diese Entscheidung also auch! Ich habe gar nicht erwartet, dass du dich entschuldigst. Auch wenn du so offensichtlich daneben liegst, ich hätte es wohl auch nicht getan. Das ändert nichts! Du wirst sterben!" Devil schluckte. "Ich kann mich nicht entschuldigen!" sagte er kleinlaut. "Aber ich will natürlich auch nicht sterben!" fügte er an und sah hoch zu Fireball. Sie war wieder genau so schön, wie immer, und auf ihrem Gesicht lag etwas mildes. "Was machen wir also?" fragte sie und lächelte. "Ich sehe ein," sagte Devil schließlich nach einer längeren Pause, "dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe... Aber ich bereue nichts von dem, was ich gesagt habe. Es war die Wahrheit. Trotzdem nehme ich es zurück!" Fireball zog ihr Messer aus dem Gürtel und durchschnitt den Riemen an Devils Hals. "Das ist gut genug für mich als vorläufige Entschuldigung!" sagte sie bedächtig. "aber die richtige Entschuldigung wird noch kommen. Das weiß ich!" sie lächelte, löste Devils Fesseln und brachte ihn mit Quicksteps Hilfe in die Kaserne. Ice kümmerte sich sofort um ihn und versorgte ihn, so gut es ging. Die Schusswunde an Devils Schulter musste genäht werden, doch Ice verstand, was er tat. Schließlich lag Devil versorgt in einem der Betten und schlief. Hero, Quickstep und Fireball standen neben ihm und sahen auf ihn herab. "Du magst ihn wirklich, was?" fragte Hero leise. "Ja!" antwortete Fireball und warf Hero einen Blick von der Seite zu. Das war kein Vorwurf gewesen. "Ich wusste es!"

"Ja!" sagte sie noch einmal und drehte sich dann um. Sie verließ die Kaserne mit einem dumpfen Gefühl im Magen. Ein junger Tornado winkte ihr zu. "Danke noch mal! Du bist super!" Er lächelte. Sie lächelte auch. Sie hatte alles richtig gemacht. Und das dumpfe Gefühl war verschwunden.

12.

Devil erholte sich schneller, als Fireball gedacht hatte. Am dritten Tag nach der Versöhnung kam Fireball zu ihm in die Kaserne. Er hatte nach ihr verlangt. "Hi!" sagte sie und nahm auf einem Stuhl neben seinem Bett platz. Er sah jetzt viel besser aus, wenn auch noch nicht ganz gesund. "Hallo!" sagte auch er und sah sie eingehend an. "Du wolltest mit mir reden..." Devil nickte. "Ich wollte mich erst mal bedanken. Ihr habt mir das Leben gerettet."

"Das warst du selbst!" warf Fireball ein und schwieg dann wieder. "Was wird nun? Habt ihr schon etwas beschlossen?" Fireball schüttelte den Kopf. Wir wollen eine Versammlung abhalten, aber wir bekommen keinen Kontakt zu Bull. Ich will niemanden von meinen Leuten losschicken, das wäre zu gefährlich. Wir müssen auf ihn warten. Dann erst treffen wir eine entgültige Entscheidung."

"Wer wird an dieser Versammlung teilnehmen?"

"Vertreter der Tornados, Bulls und von uns!"

"Wer wird das sein?" Devil wurde unruhig. "Bull und Snake von den Bulls, Taylor und dein Bruder von euch und Hero und ich." Devil blinzelte. "Was ist mit mir?"

"Streng genommen bist du noch immer unser Gefangener, auch wenn du nicht gefesselt bist. Das ließe sich übrigens schnell nachholen. Um das jedoch zu vermeiden, möchte ich dich bitten, dein Bett nicht zu verlassen." Er nickte. "Ich verstehe. Ich werde hier bleiben." Fireball sah erleichtert aus. "Aber wie lange werde ich Gefangener bleiben?"

"Darüber werden wir gemeinsam entscheiden. Meine Stimme hast du, und deine Leute lieben dich... Bei Bull wird das etwas schwieriger, aber... na ja, ich denke wir machen das schon."

"Darf ich wenigstens anwesend sein, wenn ihr entscheidet" fragte Devil vorsichtig nach. "Du wirst es sogar müssen, schließlich musst du dich verteidigen!" Devil sah verwirrt aus. "Oh! Verteidigen, also?" Sie nickte stumm. "Mach dir keine Sorgen. Eine Entschuldigung würde gut aussehen!" sie lächelte. Devil lächelte auch ein wenig. "Ich werde jetzt gehen. Wenn du noch etwas brauchst oder noch was mit mir besprechen möchtest...?" Fireball hatte das Gefühl, als ob Devil dringend noch etwas sagen wollte, doch er schwieg. "Gut!" sie erhob sich. "Stimmt es, was Quickstep gesagt hat?" platzte es plötzlich aus ihm heraus. Fireball sah im in die Augen, in seine wunderschönen, blauen Augen, die ihr sofort gefallen hatten. "Ich weiß es nicht!" sagte sie zögernd und wandte den Blick ab. Devil ergriff ihren Arm. "Sag schon!" Sie starrte auf seine Hand an ihrem Arm als ob sie überlegen würde, ob sie seine Hand wegschlagen oder ergreifen sollte. Sie entschied sich gegen beides und starrte einfach nur Devil an. "Wissen wir beide das nicht längst?" Devil ließ sie los. "Du weißt es vielleicht, ich aber nicht."

"Verdammt!" schrie sie ihn nun an und Devil zuckte erschrocken zusammen. "Natürlich stimmt es!"

"Das habe ich befürchtet!" murmelte er leise und mehr zu sich als zu ihr. Alle in der Kaserne starrten sie nun an, Fireball war sich dessen bewusst. "Fein! Wenn das so ist...!" sie wich ein Stück zurück. "Dann hatte Quickstep eben nur bei mir Recht!" damit drehte sie sich um und verließ die Kaserne. Erst jetzt realisierte Devil, was sie gemeint hatte. "Du hast mich falsch verstanden!" rief er ihr nach und stand auf, um ihr hinterher zu gehen, doch sofort kamen zwei Männer auf ihn zu. "Schon gut!" sagte er und hob beschwichtigend die Arme. "Hab ich vergessen!" und legte sich wieder ins Bett.

Fireball hatte so schnell sie konnte die Kaserne verlassen. Sie hatte Devil zwar noch rufen hören, doch was er gesagt hatte, hatte sie nicht verstanden. Sie liebte ihn! Quickstep hatte Recht gehabt. Und sie dummes Mädchen hatte wirklich geglaubt, er würde sie auch lieben, nach allem, was sie miteinander erlebt hatten. Doch sie hatte sich geirrt. Er hatte ihr nur etwas vorgespielt und sie angelogen. Aus all seinen Andeutungen hatte sie geglaubt ablesen zu können, dass er sie auch liebe! Wie hatte sie sich nur so in Devil täuschen können? Er hatte sogar seinen Bruder getäuscht! Devil hatte ihre Stimme nicht mehr! Sollte er doch sterben! Ihr war es egal! Ab jetzt! Aber Fireball wusste genau, dass es ihr nicht egal war. Tränen flossen ihr über das Gesicht und sie beeilte sich, zu ihrem Büro zu kommen, ohne mit jemandem sprechen zu müssen. Bull musste so schnell wie möglich kommen, der Atomicsangriff würde nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen. Und sie hatte Angst, dass sie zu stark sein könnten. In ihrem Büro angekommen griff sie zum Funkgerät. "Bull? Hier ist Fireball! Kannst du mich hören?" Es folge eine kurze Pause, dann knackte es. "Kann dich hören, Fireball! Was ist denn?" Fireball war irritiert. Wo war denn seine typische Begrüßung? "Bull, was ist los bei euch?"

"Hatten Probleme mit dem Funknetz. Jetzt bin ich aber wieder da. Was möchtest du denn, mein Schatz?" Fireball schüttelte den Kopf und erstarrte. Als sie wieder begann zu sprechen, zitterte ihre Stimme vor Angst. "Was hast du mit Bull gemacht?"

"Aber ich bin es doch!" kam es vom anderen Ende. "Nein!" schrie Fireball. "Bull ist ganz anders! Du bist ein Atomic! Was habt ihr mit Bull gemacht?" Wieder folgte eine kurze Pause. "Du bist wirklich nicht dumm, Fireball. Ich hatte gehofft, dich täuschen zu können, aber noch länger lügen wäre sicher sinnlos. Mein Name ist Yourpain und ich bin der Anführer der Atomics. Ich denke, wir werden uns schon bald näher kennen lernen. Was du mit meinen Männern gemacht hast, fand ich gar nicht lustig. So etwas solltest du dir in Zukunft abgewöhnen."

"Kommt nur, wenn ihr mal richtig den Arsch versohlt haben wollt! Ich freue mich schon darauf, dir die Fresse zu polieren. Du wirst für alles, was du getan hast an uns und unseren Freunden Rechnung tragen. Verlass dich darauf!"

"Wir werden sehen!" nuschelte Yourpain ins Mikrofon und brach dann den Kontakt ab. Sofort drückte Fireball den Alarmknopf, der alle Leute im Lager in Bereitschaft versetzte.

13.

"Was ist denn, Fireball?" rief Hero ihr entgegenstürmend. "Sie haben die Bulls angegriffen und deren Lager genommen. Was mit Bull und seinen Leuten ist, weiß ich nicht. Von denen dürfen wir keine Hilfe mehr erwarten. Jetzt sind wir allein. Wir müssen das Lager noch besser befestigen, wir müssen Wachen rund um die Uhr einteilen und wir müssen jemanden zum Bulls Lager schicken, der schaut, wie die Lage ist!"

"Ich machs!" meldete sich Quickstep und verließ ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten das Lager. "Er wird nicht wieder kommen, Fireball!" flüsterte Hero, als er sah, wie sie Quickstep hinterher schaute. "Er ist freiwillig gegangen. Und er wird nicht wieder kommen!" Fireball schüttelte den Kopf, sah noch einmal auf Quickstep, der nur noch ein kleiner Fleck vor einer grauen Wand aus Lagerhallen war, und drehte sich dann zu Hero. "Ich denke nicht, dass er heute sterben wird. Er kann mehr als wir denken. Da bin ich mir sicher. Ich würde ihn nicht gehen lassen, wenn ich mir nicht sicher wäre, dass er auch zurück kommt."

"Wir könnten bald alle sterben, Fireball. Hast du davor keine Angst?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hatte Angst. Doch jetzt nicht mehr. Jetzt nicht mehr."

"Was ist jetzt mit euch?" Hero klang, als ob er nicht genau wusste, ob es richtig und klug war, diese Frage zu stellen. Doch er hatte allen Mut zusammen genommen und sie gefragt. Und sie war froh, dass er es getan hatte. Zum ersten Mal war sie froh, dass sie darüber reden konnte. Mit jemandem, der sie zwar vielleicht nicht verstehen würde, aber das war ihr im Moment egal. Sie wollte sich einfach nur mitteilen und reden. "Ich dachte, ich liebe ihn. Ich dachte, wir seien uns ähnlich. Er hatte Dinge gesagt, bei denen ich annahm, er würde ebenso empfinden wie ich. Weißt du, Hero, ich habe mich noch nie sosehr in einem Menschen getäuscht, wie in ihm. Ich denke, es waren die Augen. Ich hatte mich in die Augen verliebt. Seine wunderschönen blauen Augen. Aber... Ich ... Diese Gefühle belasteten mich nur. Deshalb habe ich jetzt auch keine Angst mehr. Ich habe wieder einen klaren Kopf. Ich kann mich wieder ganz auf die Rockets konzentrieren. Und ich bin froh darüber. Ich habe mit dieser Sache abgeschlossen. Ich habe mich davon befreit. Ich kann wieder kämpfen. Richtig kämpfen, ohne Rücksicht nehmen zu müssen. Und aus diesem Grunde werden wir auch als Sieger am Ende dastehen. Mit uns ist nichts mehr. Es war wohl auch nie etwas. Nur in meiner Einbildung. Ein Glück, dass mir noch die Augen aufgegangen sind." Sie lächelte ein wenig und ließ Hero dann alleine. Sie stieg die Treppe zu ihrem Büro herauf und schloß die Tür hinter sich. Hero sah ihr kurz nach und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Auch er verließ die Mauer und beeilte sich, zu den Kasernen zu kommen. Er stieß die Eingangstür auf und durchquerte den Raum im Eiltempo. Er hielt erst vor Ice an, der gerade dabei war, Devils Verletzungen neu zu verbinden. "Ice, sei so gut und lass mich kurz mal mit dem Kerl alleine."

"Du weißt aber, was Fireball gesagt hat, Hero, oder?" fragte Ice nach, während er seinen Verbandskasten wieder einräumte. Hero nickte nur knapp. "Natürlich. Ich werde mich beherrschen."

"Mach das ja, ich hatte an ihm schon genug zum Zusammenflicken!" Ice erhob sich und verließ die beiden. Devil hatte ihrem Gespräch ruhig zugehört. Hatte Fireball ihren Leute etwa aufgetragen, ihm nichts zu tun? Er hatte sich schon gewundert, dass Hero nicht schon früher gekommen war. Und nun würde er sich Fireballs Anweisungen widersetzen. Oder hatte sie diese Anweisung gerade zurückgenommen? Gespannt sah Devil nun zu Hero auf, der noch kurz Ice nachgesehen hatte, und nun seinen Blick auf ihn richtete. "Hör zu!" sagte er schroff und ungeduldig, aber bei weitem nicht so zornig, wie Devil es erwartet hatte. "Ich weiß nicht, was du verfluchter Mistkerl gerade mit Fireball gesprochen hast, aber du solltest dir im klaren sein, dass, sobald du ihre Fürsprache verlierst, du sterben wirst. Ich gebe dir meine Stimme wegen ihr, und nicht weil ich dich mag. In meinen Augen hast du sie auch nicht verdient. Sie hätte alles für dich getan, weißt du das?" Hero machte eine Pause in der Hoffnung , von Devil einen Einwand oder eine Entschuldigung zu hören, doch nichts Dergleichen kam. Devil senkte nur den Blick und nickte stumm. Er hatte schon darüber nachgedacht. Er wußte, dass Fireball eine einfache Entschuldigung gereicht hätte, ihn freizulassen. Sie hätte ihn auch nie angegriffen, wenn er sie nicht provoziert hätte. Sie war von Anfang an auf seiner Seite gewesen. Anfangs vielleicht nur, weil sie Quickstep kannte und sich die beiden schon immer gemocht hatten. Aber dann war es nicht mehr nur das. Sie hatte ihn laufen lassen, als er in ihrer Hand war, sie hatte sich niederschlagen lassen und hatte somit ihre Leute hintergangen und sie hatte ihm geholfen, als er und seine Leute von den Atomics überfallen worden waren. Er hatte sie dafür laufen lassen, als er sie in sein Lager hatte bringen lassen. Aber mehr als er es jemals gesehen hatte, hatte sie sich für ihn eingesetzt, ohne die Folgen ihrer Tat für sich zu scheuen. Ihr war sein Leben wichtiger als ihr eigenes, und so etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt. Hätte er das für einen seiner Leute getan? Er war sich nicht sicher. Und sie tat es für ihn, einen Feind! Das schmerzte ihn schlimmer, als alle anderen Verletzungen, die er davon getragen hatte. Sie hatte ihn gerettet. Er verdankte ihr sein Leben. Und das war etwas, mit dem er nicht umgehen konnte. Liebte sie ihn wirklich? Oder wollte sie ihn nur schwächen dadurch? Er bewunderte sie nämlich, ohne es wirklich zu wollen. Sie war schön. Und stark. Ihre roten Locken leuchteten wie Feuer. Er fühlte sich sicher mit ihr... Er fühlte sich wohl, wenn sie in der Nähe war. Es gefiel ihm, wie sie redete, sich bewegte und er liebte es, wenn sie ihn ansah, mit ihrem Blick. Diesem nichtssagenden Blick, der trotzdem alles offenbarte, was sie fühlte und der ihn durchdrang. In dem all die Liebe und die Hoffnung lag, die er bisher nur bei seinem Bruder gesehen hatte. Ihre Träume und Wünsche erzählten ihm dann von ihren Gedanken und Devil hatte oft schon geglaubt, sie würde ihn mit ihren Blicken gefangen halten und umgeben. Quickstep hatte ja Recht gehabt, sie konnten die Augen nicht voneinander lassen. In Wahrheit liebte er nicht nur ihren Blick. Er liebte sie. Und dann hatte er diese Dummheit begangen. Er hatte sie nicht unterstützt, als sie seine Hilfe gebraucht hätte. Er hatte sie angelogen, als sie ihm ihr Herz schenken wollte. Und das, da war sich Devil sicher, war das wertvollste Geschenk was sie ihm hatte machen können. Doch statt es zu nehmen hatte er sie angelogen. Als ob Hero seine Gedanken hätte lesen können, sprach er weiter. "Ich schätze, du hast sie angelogen. Als sie dir es gesagt hat, hast du es beschritten. Ich denke, das hatte sie nicht erwartet. Warum hast du ihr nicht die Wahrheit gesagt?"

"Das habe ich!" antwortete Devil stumpf und er wusste, dass er nicht sehr glaubwürdig klang, er konnte noch nicht mal sich selbst überzeugen... "Ich bin nicht Fireball, mich brauchst du nicht zu belügen. Aber ich verstehe dich, glaube ich. Ich hätte genauso gehandelt, wie du. Schrecklich, wenn man jemanden mag, den man nicht mögen darf... Nicht wahr?" Devil sah nun auf. Er sah Hero direkt an und flüsterte dann so leise, dass nur Hero es verstehen konnte: "Ich wollte das nicht. Es ist einfach passiert. Ich konnte mich nicht wehren. Sie ist... Wundervoll."

"Ich weiß." Hero nickte leicht. "Aber wenn du das doch weißt, warum machst du es euch dann so schwer?"

"Es darf nicht sein!" redete Devil sich ein. "Das darf es nicht!"

"Jetzt ist es sowieso zu spät. Sie wird sterben, heute Nacht. Genau so wie dein Bruder. Der ist wahrscheinlich schon tot. Und wenn nicht, werden beide heute Nacht sterben. Nicht für die Gang, und auch nicht für die anderen. Sie werden für dich sterben." Devil riss die Augen weit auf und sah Hero entsetzt an. Das war eine Lüge! Ging es Devil durch den Kopf. "Das ist keine Lüge!" Devil war sich nicht sicher, wie Hero wusste, was er dachte. "Sie liebt dich. Du liebst sie. Nur du weißt das, sie nicht." Hero holte Luft. "Sie sagt, sie sei darüber hinweg. Aber hier hat sie gelogen. Ich kenne sie. Sie verbrennt innerlich. Sie liebt dich mehr als jeden anderen. Sie glaubt, sie sei unterlegen, weil sie sich in der getäuscht zu haben glaubt. Sie wird sterben." Devil wusste, dass Hero recht hatte. "Aber Quick...!"

"Der ist zum Bulletslager. Will herausfinden, was dort passiert ist. Er ist allein gegangen." damit wandte Hero sich um und verließ Devil, der sich zurück auf sein Bett fallen ließ und die Augen schloss. "Fireball!" dachte er fieberhaft. "Ich musste Lügen!" schrie er dann Hero hinterher, der schon fast die Kaserne verlassen hatte.

14.

Quickstep hatte seinen Namen nicht umsonst bekommen. Er erkannte Gefahren immer sehr schnell und konnte dann genauso schnell fliehen. Er hatte das Bulletslager schon vor einiger Zeit erreicht und hatte es ausgespäht. Die Atomics hatten die Bullets wirklich überfallen. Bulls Leute waren zersprengt, die, die hatten entkommen können, waren verschwunden und hatten sich versteckt, den Großteil aber hatten Yourpain und seine Leute festgenommen. Quickstep zählte sechs Tote, vier von den Bullets, zwei von den Atomics. Unter den Gefangenen waren auch Bull und Snake. Man hatte den Gefangenen die Arme auf den Rücken gebunden und sie in einer Reihe nebeneinander gelegt. Quickstep hatte sich einen guten Platz zum Beobachten gesucht. Er sah, wie von der anderen Seite des Lagers noch mehr Atomics in Crosscars kamen und ins Lager fuhren. "So viele!" murmelte er und rutschte zurück hinter einen Kistenstapel, der ihm Deckung gab. "Wir werden sterben!" dachte er da plötzlich und erschreckend deutlich. Im nächsten Moment aber fasste er sich wieder und flüsterte grimmig zu sich selbst: "Ich werde für meinen Bruder sterben, wenn es sein muss!" Unten im Lager bewegte sich etwas. Die Atomics zogen ihre Kräfte zusammen. Quickstep musste sich nun beeilen, mehr als sonst. Er musste das Rocketlager noch rechtzeitig erreichen.

Fireball saß unterdessen in ihrem Büro und starrte auf den Bildschirm, der Devil in seinem Bett zeigte. Sie hatte gesehen, wie Hero zu ihm gegangen war, und sie hatte gesehen, das Devil ihm genau das Gleiche erzählt hatte, wie ihr. Sie sah ihn dennoch lange an und ihr Gesicht nahm dabei einen träumerischen Ausdruck an. Sie liebte ihn. Und das konnte sie nicht mehr so einfach abstellen. Bald würden die Atomics angreifen. Dann würde sie um ihr Leben kämpfen müssen. Aber hier hatte sie Hero angelogen. Sie würde weder für sich noch für die Rockets kämpfen. Sie würde für Devil kämpfen. Auch wenn der sie nicht liebte. Sie liebte ihn. Sie würde für ihn alles tun, das wusste sie. Es machte ihr Angst, dass sie sich nicht mehr so im Griff hatte, wie früher. Sie war nicht mehr frei und unabhängig. Hätte sie das gewusst. Sie hätte Quickstep nicht gegen Devil getauscht. Wahrscheinlich würde sie heute sterben. "Aber dann," flüsterte sie und berührte den Bildschirm an der Stelle, wo Devil im Bett lag, "sterbe ich für dich!"

15.

Devil wußte genau, dass Hero recht hatte. Sein Bruder hatte auch immer recht gehabt. Es tat ihm weh, das zuzugeben, aber sie hatten alle ja so recht. Hätte er gewußt, dass es so kommt, er hätte versucht, seinen Bruder anders frei zu bekommen. Doch jetzt konnte er es nicht mehr ungeschehen machen. Ja, er liebte Fireball. Von Anfang an.

Devil schreckte aus seinen verzweifelten Gedanken hoch, als draußen die Sirenen zu heulen begannen und Leute wild umher liefen, laut schreiend und mit Panik in den Stimmen. "Sie kommen!" Die Tür zur Kaserne flog auf, Fireball stürmte mit wehenden Haaren herein. Trotz der Gefahr, in der sie schwebten, lächelte Devil und erhob sich um Fireball entgegen zu gehen. Er hob die Arme und wollte etwas nettes zu ihr sagen, da war sie schon bei ihm und hatte ihn gepackt. "Ich weiß nicht, was Hero dir gesagt hat, aber ich habe ihn angelogen. Dich habe ich nicht angelogen. Und egal was du sagst, ich liebe dich. Ich bin nicht froh, dass es so gekommen ist. Hätte ich es ändern können, ich hätte es getan!" sie zerrte Devil hinter sich her und er war zu erstaunt, um sich dagegen zu wehren. Sie hatte es zum ersten Mal nicht nur gedacht, sondern auch ausgesprochen. Sie liebte ihn. Kein Zweifel! Jetzt konnte er sicher sein. Und er wollte sie dieses Mal nicht alleine lassen. Dieses Mal wollte er sie unterstützen und an ihrer Seite der Bedrohung entgegentreten. Zusammen. Gemeinsam. "Ich..." setzte er an, doch weiter kam er nicht. Fireball hatte eine Tür zu einem dunklen Raum aufgezogen und ihn hinein gedrängt. "Selbst wenn dir nichts an mir liegt, ich wünsche dir alles Gute. Ich will nicht, dass dir was passiert. Du wirst mich verstehen!" Sie lächelte ihn noch einmal kurz an. Erst jetzt begriff Devil, was Fireball hier tat, doch es war schon zu spät. Sie hatte die Tür hinter ihm verschlossen und schob den Riegel vor. Sie hatte ihn eingesperrt. "Fireball! Lass mich hier raus!" schrie er so laut er konnte und warf sich gegen die Tür. Er prallte zurück und landete unsanft auf dem Boden. Alleine würde er hier nicht rauskommen. Seine Schulter begann zu schmerzen, seine Wunde war wieder am bluten. "Verdammt!" rief er und schlug sich die Hände vor sein Gesicht. Jetzt musste er an Hero denken. "Sie werden für dich sterben!" wenn er es nicht schaffte, sich zu befreien, würde Fireball sich umbringen. Wegen ihm, ihrem verletzten Stolz und dem schlechten Gewissen gegenüber ihren Freunden. Er stand wieder auf und trat gegen die Tür.

Fireball hatte die Kaserne fluchtartig verlassen. Devil sollte nichts passieren. Sie wollte ihn schützen, aber war das richtig? Sie kletterte zu Hero auf die Mauer und sah zum Bulletslager, das vor ein paar Minuten in Flammen aufgegangen war. Quickstep war kurz vorher zurück gekommen. Er atmete schwer und sah Fireball an. "Sie werden gleich kommen. Und es sind viele, Fireball. Wir werden Mühe haben, gegen sie zu gewinnen. Yourpain weiß, was er will. Und er weiß, wie er es bekommt."

Fireball nickte. "Dafür wird er bezahlen." Sie lud und entsicherte ihre Waffe. Dann drehte sie sich um und sah auf ihre Leute und die Tornados, die ängstlich zu ihr aufschauten. "Ihr habt Angst!" begann sie und ging die Mauer entlang. "Ich verstehe das! Aber wir müssen jetzt mutig kämpfen. Wir werden nicht verlieren! Nicht heute! Nicht hier! Wenn wir zusammen halten und füreinander kämpfen, dann sind wir unschlagbar. Wir müssen nur an uns glauben! Glaubt an euch! Und zeigt denen, wie stark wir sind!" Ein Schrei, entsetzlich und von solcher Kraft schallte Fireball entgegen, dass sie selbst erstaunt und erschrocken zugleich war. "Kommt, Freunde. Auf zur Freiheit!" Sie nahmen alle ihre Positionen ein und warteten. Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis sie in der Ferne die Motorengeräusche der Crosscars der Atomics hörten.

Es begann zu regnen. "Passend, der Regen!" murrte Fireball. "Wie in schlechten Filmen. Wenn es eh schon aussichtslos ist, fängt es auch noch an zu regnen. Ich hasse es!" Fireball verengte die Augen und strich sich ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Sie sind da!" hauchte sie und nahm ihr Gewehr in den Anschlag.

Mit einem Mal brachen die Atomics aus allen Ecken um das Lager der Vereinten hervor, mit Fackeln in den Händen, die Gesichter wild bemalt und mit grässlichen Schreien auf den Lippen. Tränengasgranaten flogen über die Mauer, Schüsse fielen. "Feuer!" befahl Fireball und schoss selbst eine Salve aus ihrem Gewehr ab. Die Rauchwolken von Tränengas, brennenden Tonnen und explodierten Autos stiegen in die Luft und Fireball zog sich ihre Gasmaske hustend ins Gesicht. Ihre Waffe hatte sich verhackt und sie schleuderte sie einem Atomic entgegen, der versucht hatte, über die Mauer des Lagers zu klettern. Er wurde im Gesicht getroffen und stürzte ab. Hecktisch sah sich Fireball um. Hero lud sein Magazin neu, Quickstep schoss ununterbrochen auf die wütende Atomicmenge unter ihm. Auch die anderen wehrten sich nach Kräften, doch sie musste erkennen, dass die Barrikaden des Lagers nicht standhalten würden. Jetzt hatten sie eine Chance gegen den Feind, doch was würde passieren, wenn sie in offener Schlacht den Atomics würden gegenüber treten müssen? Yourpains Leute waren gut ausgebildet und stark. Sie hatten keine Angst. Viele der Vereinten hingegen hatten noch nie vorher eine Waffe in der Hand gehabt. "Verstärkt das Tor und schützt die Mauern! Sie dürfen nicht ins Lager eindringen."

"Wir sind aber schon drin!" säuselte da hinter ihr eine Stimme die schon einmal gehört hatte. "Fire, pass auf!" schrie Hero ihr zu und schoss direkt auf sie. Blitzschnell hatte Fireball sich zur Seite geworfen. Yourpain hatte mit schussbereiter Waffe hinter ihr gestanden und musste nun erkennen, das Hero ihn erwischt hatte. Fireball landete hart auf dem Lagerboden unter dem Ausguck. Ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen, doch sie zwang sich, aufzustehen. Sie wischte sich etwas Blut aus den Augen, was von einer Platzwunde an ihrer Stirn herunter geflossen war... Gerade, als das Tor nachgab.

16.

Devil saß in dem dunklen Raum, der zu seinem Gefängnis geworden war und hatte hören können, wie die Atomics das Feuer eröffnet hatten, wie seine Leute zurückschossen und er hatte sie auch schreien gehört. Fireball! Sie hatte eine wunderbare Ansprache gehalten. Lebte sie noch? Er musste raus hier! Wieder stand er auf und nahm erneut Anlauf, um die Tür aufzubrechen, als er inne hielt. Über ihm in der Decke gab es eine Luke, die ihm bis dahin nicht aufgefallen war. Ein Lüftungsschacht. Schnell schob er zwei Kisten unter die Öffnung und riss sie aus der Verankerung. Dann schwang er sich in die Öffnung. Seine alte Wunde blutete stark und er hatte Mühe, sich durch die Öffnung zu ziehen. Schließlich lag er im Lüftungsschacht und atmete schwer. Vielleicht hatte Fireball recht gehabt, als sie ihn eingesperrt hatte. Er hatte sich selbst überschätzt. Jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass er nicht die Kraft zum Kämpfen hatte. Er konnte wieder zurück steigen und hoffen, dass seine Leute gewinnen würden, oder sterben. Er erhob sich und krabbelte vorwärts. Dann wollte er lieber im Kampf sterben. Langsam arbeitete er sich vorwärts. Als er um eine Ecke bog, wurde der Kampflärm lauter. Am Ende des Schachtes sah Devil einen Lichtschimmer. Schüsse Krachten und Rauch kam ihm unheilvoll entgegen gewabert. Er musste Husten. Tränengas. Und er rieb sich die Augen. Er beeilte sich, dem Ausgang schnell näher zu kommen, er bekam kaum Luft in dem engen Schacht. Mit seiner linken Hand stieß er gegen das Gitter; das sofort nachgab. Müde zog er sich ins Freie. Er rollte sich auf dem Dach der Baracke ab und sah sich schnell um. Er hatte hier oben einen guten Überblick über das Lager. Die Atomics hatten das große Tor genommen. Sie drangen gerade ins Lager ein. Die Vereinten versuchten, sie zurückzuschlagen. Doch Devil musste erkennen, dass sie wenig Chancen hatten, wenn nicht noch ein Wunder passierte. Seine Augen begannen nach Quickstep zu suchen. Sie fanden ihn auf einer der Barrikaden, dicht an der Mauer. Er trug eine Maske und schoss auf die Menge der Atomics unter sich. Devil beobachtete ihn noch kurz, dann begann er weiter zu suchen, nach Fireball. Dieses Mal brauchte er länger, um zu finden, was er suchte. Fireball blutete stark am Kopf, immer und immer wieder wischte sie sich über die Augen. Dennoch kämpfte sie immer noch wie eine Löwin. Ihr Magazin war längst leer, ihre Pistole ebenfalls. So hatte sie keine andere Wahl gehabt, als ihre Fäuste zu gebrauchen. Gerade schlug sie erneut auf einen Feind ein, der unter ihrem Schlag zusammen brach. Devil erinnerte sich noch gut an die Kraft ihrer Schläge. Er war nicht schwach, und dennoch hatte er ihr nichts entgegen zu setzen gehabt. Sie hatte soviel mehr Kraft und Schnelligkeit als alle ihre Feinde. Aber nun war sie verletzt... Er schob sich auf dem Dach weiter nach vorne. Wenn er doch nur eine Waffe hätte... Von hier oben wäre es ihm ein leichtes, seinen Leuten zu helfen. Er kroch bis zum Rand vor und ließ sich nach unten gleiten. Hinter einer Mülltonne Deckung suchend angelte er sich ein Gewehr von einem erschossenen Feind und lud es durch. Schnell sah er sich noch einmal um und hob dann die Waffe an. Schmerz durchfuhr ihn in diesem Augenblick und er ließ den Arm sofort wieder sinken. Er war nicht einmal in der Lage, eine Waffe anzuheben. Er nahm die Maschinenpistole in die linke Hand und hob sie an. Es klappte. Mit dem Finger am Abzughahn sprang er aus seiner Deckung hervor und schoss. Fireball, eben noch von vier Gegnern umringt, sah sich plötzlich allein. Devil hatte gut geschossen, obwohl er seine schwächere Hand hatte gebrauchen müssen. "Was tust du hier?" schrie Fireball entsetzt und rannte auf Devil zu. "Mir war langweilig!" grinste er zurück und schoss erneut auf die Gegner. Fireball hatte Devil schon fast erreicht, als sich ihr jemand in den Weg stellte. Kurz wischte sie sich noch einmal Blut aus den Augen, um erkennen zu können, wer sie da aufgehalten hatte. Die Gasnebel wurden kurz lichter, und sie erkannte Yourpain. Er blutete aus einer Wunde am Oberarm, die wahrscheinlich von Heros Schuss stammte. "So..." säuselte er mit seiner dünnen, hinterhältigen Stimme. "Das war ganz schön unfair von dir, Babe!" flüsterte er und trat einen Schritt auf Fireball zu. "Wir hatten uns das leichter vorgestellt..." Fireball blinzelte und lächelte. "Tja, so kann man sich irren!" Yourpain sah sie begierig an, musterte sie von oben bis unten und glitt mit seinen Blicken an ihr herab. "Ich hätte dich gern!" zischte er und sprang auf sie zu. Fireball machte einen schnellen Schritt zur Seite und wuchtete ihn ihren Ellenbogen in den Nacken. "Was du nicht sagst!" erwiderte sie wütend und fixierte ihn. Ihr Kopf dröhnte, ihre Augen brannten vom Gas und vom Blut, und ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte noch vom Fall von den Barrikaden. "Ihr verliert, Yourpain! Du solltest dir beim nächsten mal besser überlegen, wen du angreifst...!" Yourpain spuckte etwas Blut aus und erhob sich mühsam. Fireball hatte Recht. Die Atomic waren zwar zahlenmässig überlegen, aber die Vereinten hatten die bessere Position. In Deckung liegend, mussten sie nur abdrücken. Die ersten Atomics flohen aus dem Rockets Lager. Plötzlich hörte Fireball jemanden schreien: "Die Bulls kommen! Sie haben es doch noch geschafft! Jetzt sind wir sicher!" Fireballs lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen. "Schade, Yourpain!" Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei stürzte sich Yourpain auf Fireball. Er bekam sie zu fassen und riss sie mit sich... Sie fielen und rollten über den Boden. Verbissen kämpfend schlugen sie aufeinander ein, als der Boden unter ihnen plötzlich verschwand. Sie waren über den Rand der Schlucht gerutscht. Fireball hatte sich an eine Kante im Felsen geklammert und sah nach unten. Yourpain krallte sich an ihren Beinen fest und versuchte sich an ihr hochzuziehen, doch seine Verletzung verhinderte das. Er konnte nicht die Kraft aufbringen, sich weiter nach oben zu ziehen. Fireball versuchte verzweifelt, ihn von sich zu lösen, Sein Gewicht konnte sie nicht mehr lange halten. Immer und immer wieder trat sie mit ihrem freien Bein nach ihm, doch sie erwischte ihn nicht richtig. "Lass los, verdammt!" brüllte sie. "Oh nein!" würgte Yourpain hervor. "Ich nehme dich mit in den Tod! Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass eine Frau mein Untergang sein würde. Aber du wirst jetzt mit mir sterben! Hörst du, du Dreckstück?" Verbissen klammerte sich Fireball fester an den Fels, der ihre letzte Rettung war, doch sie merkte, wie ihre Kräfte nachließen. Sie rutschte langsam immer mehr in den Abgrund. Verzweifelt sah sie nach oben. Gaswolken waberten immer noch über ihr und sie hörte Schüsse. Jemand schrie etwas und ein Donnergrollen erhob sich irgendwo rechts von ihr. "Gewonnen!" schrieen hunderte Kehlen gemeinsam. Da begriff Fireball, das sie sicher waren. Erleichtert sah sie wieder auf Yourpain hinunter. "Der Sieg ist unser, Yourpain! Du hast verloren!" schrie sie ihm entgegen, dann ließ sie los. Erschrocken und entsetzt über das, was Fireball soeben getan hatte, ließ Yourpain ihr Bein los und versucht, sich noch irgendwo im Felsen festzuhalten, doch er fand keine Spalte, keinen Vorsprung der ihn hätte retten können. Fireball hing nicht am Leben, so wie er. Sie hatte sich das gut überlegt. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und war für den Fall bereit. Gerne hätte sie noch gesehen, wie die Atomics flüchteten, oder wie sie alle zusammen feierten. Doch das war jetzt nicht mehr wichtig. Sie ließ sich fallen und war ganz beruhigt. Alle Schmerzen würden gleich ein Ende haben... Als ihr Fall jäh gestoppt wurde. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah Yourpain fallen, an Felsen aufschlagen und bald im Dunkel verschwinden. Seinen Schrei hörte sie auch noch, als er schon längst nicht mehr zu sehen war. Dann richtete sie den Blick nach oben, und sah Devil. Im letzten Moment hatte er ihre Hand ergriffen und zog sie nun hoch. "Wolltest du etwa loslassen?" presste er hervor, als er sie mit größter Anstrengung auf den sicheren Boden zog. Schwer atmend sank er neben ihr auf die Knie. Fireball lag auf dem Rücken, alle viere von sich gestreckt und rang nach Luft. Ihr Kopf dröhnte, jedes einzelne Körperteil tat ihr weh. "Ja. Ich war darauf vorbereitet." Devil schüttelte den Kopf. "Das wirst du fein bleiben lassen. Ich brauch dich nämlich noch. Und nur damit du es weißt... Klar liebe ich dich doch auch! Hast du was anderes gedacht? Mein Bruder täuscht sich bei so was nie!" Sie fixierte ihn mit ihrem Blick. "Ist das so?" lächelte sie glücklich. "Ja!" nickte Devil und wollte noch etwas sagen, als ein Fuß von irgendwo aus dem Nichts auftauchte und Devil mit voller Wucht traf. Er wurde nach hinten geschleudert und rutschte gefährlich nah an den Abgrund, doch er bleib kurz vorher liegen. Mit langsamen schmerzerfüllten Bewegungen versuchte er sich aufzurichten, als ihn der nächste Schlag traf. "Hurensohn!" brüllte Bull. "Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?" Devil war nicht in der Lage zu antworten, panisch versuchte er nur, sich aus Bulls Reichweite zu schleppen, doch Bull war schneller. Er packte Devil an den Haaren und riss ihn vom Boden hoch. "Das wirst du teuer bezahlen." fluchte er und zog sein Messer aus dem Gürtel. "Mit dir ist es aus!"

"Bull! Nein!" Fireball hatte sich erhoben und stand schwankend hinter Bull. "Bitte, tu das nicht!" Bull blickt sich um und sah sie an. "Babe, was meinst du? Das ist dein Feind! Unser Feind! Du wolltest ihn schon immer loswerden...!" Fireball machte einen unsicheren Schritt auf Bull zu. "Es hat sich vieles verändert, Bull. Bitte, lass ihn los!" Bull starrte sie an. "Du weißt nicht, was du sagst. Was hat er dir gegeben?" Er holte mit dem Messer aus und grinste Devil boshaft an. "Darauf habe ich schon so lange gewartet!" Devil versuchte verbissen, sich loszureißen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Seine alte Wunde blutete wieder sehr stark, viele neue waren dazugekommen, er hatte nicht mehr die nötige Kraft. Das Messer schnellte auf ihn zu, Fireball schrie laut auf. Dieses Mal konnte auch sie ihm nicht mehr helfen. Sie war zu schwach. Ihre Beine gaben unter ihr nach, sie stürzte zu Boden. "Devil!" schrie sie verzweifelt und Tränen rannen ihr über das Gesicht. "Es tut mir alles so leid!" Das Messer war nur noch wenige Zentimeter von Devils Kehle entfernt, da stockte es mitten in der Luft. Quickstep hatte Bull am Arm gepackt und riss ihn von seinem Bruder fort. "Wir gehören jetzt zum selben Team!" schrie er Bull wütend an. "Kapier das endlich! Wir haben gemeinsam gekämpft und auch gemeinsam gewonnen! Das ist beschlossen. Und du wirst es nicht mehr verhindern können!" Bull ließ Devils Haarschopf los. "Der da," schrie er und deutete auf Devil, der auf dem Boden gefallen war und sich nicht mehr rührte, "Ist ein Verräter! Er ist unser Feind! Fireball! Lass dich nicht umgarnen!" Er sah sie mit starrem Blick an und musste entsetzt erkennen, dass sie nicht länger auf seiner Seite war. Sie kroch vorwärts, auf Devil zu, und hörte gar nicht auf das, was er ihr zurief. Sie fasste Devil an den Schultern und drehte ihn zu sich herum. Um sie wurde es still. "Devil?" fragte sie vorsichtig und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Blut befleckte sein T-Shirt. Sie hörte, dass er noch atmete und war erleichtert. Bull hatte ihr zugesehen und sein Gesicht war zu einer aschfahlen Maske geworden. "Du hast den Verstand verloren!" brüllte er sie an. "Nein! Er hat mir das Leben gerettet. Mein Leben, was ich dir nie anvertrauen würde. Du weißt, dass ich dich eben so wenig mag, wie die Atomics. Ich bin das Bündnis nur eingegangen, um sicher zu sein. Das muss dir doch klar gewesen sein! Aber als wir dich gebraucht hätten, da warst du nicht da. Aber Devils Leute waren da! Wir haben uns selbst verteidigt, und das mit Erfolg. Und bei diesem Bündnis weiß ich, das ich mich auf die Tornados verlassen kann. Sie denken nicht erst darüber nach, ob es ihnen etwas bringt, uns zu helfen. Sie tun es einfach!" Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. "Wir sind nun Freunde, und ob dir das passt, oder nicht, das ist mir egal. Du wirst das akzeptieren müssen. Und ich warne dich, wenn einer deiner Leute den Tornados auch nur ein bisschen zu nahe kommt, gibt es gewaltigen Ärger." Einen Moment starrte Bull Fireball einfach nur an. Dann musterte er sie von oben, wo ihre Kopfverletzung stark blutete, bis unten, wo sie bereits in einer kleinen Pfütze aus Blut kniete. "Dann versuch du mal, mich von ihm fern zu halten..." Wütend und mit erhobenem Messer stürzte er sich nun wieder auf Devil. Halb hatte Fireball damit gerechnet, und sie war bereit. Für ein paar Augenblicke würde sie ihre Kräfte noch einmal sammeln können. Sie sprang auf, packte Bulls Hand und trat ihm in den Magen. Bull landete im Schlamm, brüllte wie ein verwundetes Tier und griff erneut an. Fireball konnte ihn nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sie hatte nur eine Chance, und die nutzte sie. Blitzschnell machte sie zwei Schritte nach Vorne und brachte ihren Körper zwischen Devil und das Messer. Bull konnte es nicht glauben. "Was tust du?" schrie er sie an, und schloss die Augen."

"Ich liebe ihn!" rief sie und hob ihre Arme schützend vor sich, doch sie wusste, dass das nur wenig Zweck hatte. Der kalte Stahl traf sie wie der Blitz. Schmerz durchfuhr ihren Körper und sie verlor den Boden unter den Füßen. Sie hörte Quickstep schreien und Hero fluchen. Bull wirkte ohnmächtig und er starrte ungläubig auf seine Hände. "Ich liebe dich doch auch!" flüsterte er fassungslos. Fireball spürte wie ihr kalter Schweiß auf die Stirn trat. Quickstep fing sie auf, bevor sie in den Schlamm fiel. Devil hatte die Augen geöffnet. Sie waren mit Tränen gefüllt. Fireball starrte ihn an, er starrte sie an. Ihr wurde kalt. Erst langsam begriff sie, was geschehen war. Sie blickte auf das Blut überall um sie herum. Devil rief ihr etwas zu, doch sie konnte ihn nicht mehr hören. Panisch versuchte sie, aufzustehen, doch auch das gelang ihr nicht. "Sei stark!" dachte sie und schloss die Augen. "Sei stark... Devil! Ich liebe dich!" Mit einem Mal wurde um sie herum alles Dunkel. Die Schmerzen spürte sie nicht mehr, die Kälte war auch nicht mehr da. Dann verlor sie das Bewußtsein.

17.

Fireball hatte nicht erwartet, wieder aufzuwachen. Und als sie es dann doch tat, wünschte sie sofort wieder sie wäre tot. Ihr ganzer Körper bestand nur noch aus Schmerzen. Kaum eine Stelle an ihrem Körper war nicht einbandagiert. Die meisten der Verbände waren blutig rot. Sie musste viel Blut verloren haben. Fireball öffnete kurz die Augen, schloss sie aber sofort wieder. Das Licht um sie war zu grell, und die Anstrengung die Augen offen zu halten zu groß. War sie doch mehr tot als lebendig? Ihr kam es so vor. Sie brauchte noch etwas Ruhe. Wohlige Wärme umgab sie wieder, als sie erneut bewußtlos wurde. Hero hatte neben ihr gesessen und gesehen, dass sie einen kurzen Moment lang wach gewesen war. Er sah sie noch eine Weile stumm und scharf an, ob sie noch einmal die Augen aufschlagen würde. Doch als sie regungslos wie zuvor blieb, sprang er auf und verließ die Baracke, in der man Fireball untergebracht hatte. Er spähte hinaus ins dunkel und schlich dann hinüber zur Brücke, die das Lager teilte. Dort hielt er noch mal an, sah sich wieder vorsichtig um und rannte auf den Käfig in der Mitte zu. "Quick?" flüsterte er leise. "Was ist?" antwortete Quickstep aus der Dunkelheit des Käfigs und trat einen Schritt vor, so dass Hero ihn im diffusen Licht der Wachtürme sehen konnte. "Sie war gerade kurz wach... Sie wird wieder gesund. Ich bin mir sicher. Sie hatte kurz die Augen geöffnet..." Quicksteps ernstes Gesicht hellte ein wenig auf. Er ergriff die Gitterstäbe mit beiden Händen. Eine Kette klirrte gegen das Metall. "Das wäre zu schön. Ich hatte die Hoffnung schon fast aufgegeben..." Hero beobachtete weiter die Brücke, als er erneut zu sprechen begann. "Braucht ihr noch irgendwas? Wie geht es Devil?"

"Danke. Im Moment haben wir alles. Mein Bruder wird es schaffen. Unsere Sorgen sind bei Fireball. Sie muss überleben... Wir brauchen Sie...!" Hero nickte. "Es dauert nicht mehr lange..." dann verschwand er, eben, als ein Wachposten um die Ecke des Käfigs bog. Quickstep zog sich ebenfalls ins Dunkel zurück und ging zu seinem Bruder, der, umringt von anderen Tornados, auf einem Feldbett lag. "Sie war kurz wach, Devil." flüsterte Quickstep und kniete sich zu seinem Bruder. "Devils Körper war ebenso wie der Fireball überall einbandagiert. Er begann, schneller zu atmen. "Wann war das?"

"Ich glaube, gerade eben erst..."

"Dann wird Bull uns frei lassen müssen... Sie wird das nicht dulden... Sie darf das nicht dulden. Hoffentlich." Quickstep grinste. "Sie liebt dich." sagte er nur und setzte sich in den Staub. "Bull weiß das. Er hofft, dass sie nicht wieder wach wird... Und er die Rockets übernehmen kann. Von seinem kümmerlichen Haufen ist ja nicht viel über geblieben."

"Und dennoch haben die Rockets nichts getan, als die Bulls uns hier einsperrten."

"Sie haben Angst um Fireball. Sie fürchten, Bull könnte sie töten, wenn sie uns helfen. Er sagt zwar, er liebe sie, aber er würde ihren Tod nicht schrecken." Devil lächelte bitter süß. "Leider hat er alle Trümpfe in der Hand. Unsere einzige Chance besteht darin, dass Hero Fireball hier irgendwie raus bringt und sie dann die Rockets gegen die Bulls führen kann. In jedem Fall darf Bull nicht wissen, dass Fireball wach war. Er glaubt, sie liegt im Koma. Und in diesem Glauben muss er bleiben. Sonst tötet er sie. Also kein Wort darüber!"

Hero saß wieder bei Fireball, als Bull hinter ihn trat und auch auf sie nieder sah. "Was ist?" fragte er tonlos und begierig, als wollte er nichts lieber, als dass Hero ihm von ihrem Tod erzähle. "Unverändert. Ihre Chancen werden kleiner, wenn sie nicht bald aus dem Koma erwacht. Ice sagt, er gibt ihr noch eine Woche, wenn sie dann noch nicht erwacht ist, sei sie klinisch tot. Dann gibt es kaum noch Hoffnung." Bull nickte und konnte ein lächeln nicht verbergen. Hero tat, als hätte er es nicht bemerkt. "Ich bin bereit, euch anzuführen. Sobald sie tot ist, werde ich die Tornados umbringen lassen. Dann weht hier ein anderer Wind. Nur die Chance auf Fireball Überleben hat diese Kröten bis jetzt am Leben gehalten. Aber jetzt..." damit drehte er sich um und verschwand. Hero ergriff Fireballs Hand und flüsterte: "Bitte, Fire! Wach auf, ich bitte dich!" Hero drückte ihre Hand und ... Sie erwiderte den Druck. "Hab verstanden!" keuchte sie und schlug die Augen auf. "Bleib liegen!" mahnte Hero sie an und setzte sich so vor die Kamera, die den Raum überwachte, dass man Fireballs Gesicht nicht erkennen konnte. "Hast du alles gehört?" Sie nickte. "Dem werde ich mal so was von in den Arsch treten, glaub mir!" Sie sah Hero an. Ihre Augen tränten, denn sie brannten wie Feuer. "Wie geht es dir?" fragte Hero vorsichtig und sah sie besorgt an. "es ging mir schon mal besser. Sag, was ist passiert?"

"Du bist ohnmächtig geworden, nachdem du von Bull niedergestochen wurdest. Du hast Devil das Leben gerettet. Wir haben dich sofort versorgt, aber du warst schon fast... na ja, fast tot. Sofort nachdem das passiert war, wies Bull alle Rockets an, besser auf ihn zu hören, wenn sie nicht wollten, dass du stirbst. Dann ließ er alle Tornados auf die andere Seite bringen und einsperren, solange, bis du wieder da wärst, und über sie entscheiden würdest. Den Rest hast du gerade gehört." Fireball schloss kurz die Augen. "Was ist mit Devil?"

"Er ist ebenfalls auf der anderen Seite. Aber jeden Morgen lässt Bull ihn zu sich bringen. Was dann passiert, weiß ich nicht. Aber ich kann mir vorstellen, was er mit ihm macht, denn ich habe Devil jedes Mal danach gesehen. Seine Leute versuchen, ihm zu helfen, so gut es geht, doch wir hofften alle, dass du schnell aufwachen würdest. Wie sieht es bei dir aus?" Fireball schüttelte vorsichtig den Kopf. "Ich brauche noch ein wenig Zeit. Ich muss meine Kräfte erst noch sammeln. Ich bin nicht stark genug. Aber wenn es soweit ist, dann muss alles bereit sein. Verstehst du mich, Hero?" Hero nickte und erhob sich. "Ich werde es Devil und unseren Leuten sagen. Es wird alles bereit sein. Bull wird sich noch wundern...!" Fireball nickte kaum merklich mit dem Kopf und schloss die Augen wieder. Hero erhob sich erneut. Er wußte genau, was zu tun war. Als er abermals am Käfig stand, war Quickstep schon da. Er hatte den Wachturm, in dem Bull es sich gemütlich gemacht hatte, im Auge behalten. Als er Hero kommen hörte, verschwand er kurz im Schatten des Käfigs. "Bleib da, ich bin's!" flüsterte Hero suchte im Dunkel nach Quickstep. "Neuigkeiten?" Hero nickte und sah sich verstohlen um. "Sie wird es schaffen. Und sie hat einen Plan. Sie wird euch retten. Sie braucht nur noch Zeit. Sie ist noch zu schwach, als dass sie jetzt etwas ausrichten könnte. Wenn sie gesund ist, dann kann Bull ihr nicht das Wasser reichen, das weiß er auch. Aber so... wir müssen noch warten. Wenn es gelingen soll, dann müssen wir noch warten...!"

"Wir haben keine Zeit mehr zu warten! Wir warten schon so lange!" Quicksteps Züge wurden hart. "Hero, Devil hat die Zeit, die Fire braucht, nicht mehr! Jeden Morgen, wenn wir glauben, er hat sich ein bisschen erholt, dann kommen Bulls Leute und bringen ihn weg. Ich denke, du weißt ganz genau, was sie mit ihm machen. Er gibt es nicht zu, und des Abends geht es auch immer wieder. Aber er leidet. Und ich auch. Ich kann das alles nicht mehr mit ansehen. Wir brauchen die Freiheit. Wenn du uns nicht immer etwas zu Essen bringen würdest, dann hätten wir es noch nicht einmal bis hier her geschafft. Wir haben keine Zeit mehr!" Hero sah kurz zu Boden. "Sie ist halb tot wegen euch... Was verlangst du denn noch, Quickstep? Ich dachte, ihr wärt Freunde, du und Fire. Danach hört sich dein Reden nicht an. Es ist erstaunlich genug, dass sie überlebt hat. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie das gleiche noch mal für Devil tun würde. Aber zeig du dann etwas Dankbarkeit. Sie will euch helfen. Aber sie kann nicht. Nicht jetzt. Sie braucht Zeit. Ich werde tun, was ich kann. Vielleicht kann ich Bull davon abhalten, Devil zu holen. Oder wir bringen euch weg hier."

"Das würde nicht funktionieren, und du weißt es. Aber du hast recht, es tut mir leid. Das war dumm und wenig dankbar von mir. Ich weiß, was Fire für Devil und jeden von uns getan hat. Wir werden die Zeit haben müssen. Ich danke dir Hero. Sag uns Bescheid, wenn es etwas neues gibt." damit verschwand er von Gitter und auch Hero drehte um und verschwand hinter den Baracken auf der anderen Seite. Er hatte noch viel zu tun. Es musste noch viel vorbereitet werden. Und er musste seinen Leuten bescheid sagen.

18.

Fireball war noch schwach. Doch ihre Kraft musste einfach reichen. Alle Rockets waren informiert, sie musste jetzt etwas tun. Bull hatte sich von Hero nicht abhalten lassen, Devil jeden Abend zu holen. Und es waren weitere wertvolle zwei Wochen vergangen, und Devil war am Ende seiner Kraft angelangt. Er wußte das genau, und Quickstep blieb es auch nicht verborgen. Devil hatte nie darüber gesprochen, was mit ihm geschah, doch sein Bruder hatte es sich denken können. Nun war es soweit. Devil konnte nicht mehr. Bleich und abgemagert lag er auf dem Feldbett im Käfig und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Quickstep hatte seinem Bruder auch noch seine Decke gegeben, doch Devil zitterte trotz allem am ganzen Körper. Der Sand unter seinem Lager hatte eine blutige Farbe angenommen. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich rasch. Seine Augenlieder flackerten hin und wieder, wenn die Schmerzen zu groß wurden und er musste die Zähne aufeinander beißen, um nicht laut zu schreien. Quickstep sah besorgt auf seinen großen Bruder herunter, als die Alarmsirenen erklangen, und sich alle Lagerbewohner, Rockets und Bulls, im Hof versammelten, um zu erfahren, was geschehen war. Hero stand neben Bull, eingesunken und erschüttert. Bull hingegen wirkte erleichtert, fast froh, auch wenn er bemüht war, seinem Gesicht eine gewisse Traurigkeit zu verleihen. "Liebe Freunde!" begann er und sah auf seine Leute und die Rockets, die ihn erwartungsvoll anblickten. Devil war erwacht, als der Alarm die Stille erschütterte. Er hatte sich aufgesetzt und seinen Bruder zu sich gerufen. "Was ist los?" fragte er und unternahm einen Versuch, aufzustehen. Quickstep hob die Schultern. "Keine Ahnung, aber Bull wird's gleich sagen, er steht dort mit Hero..."

"Hilf mir!" verlangte Devil und sein Bruder und ein anderer Tornado brachten ihn zu den Gitterstäben, wo er sich festhalten musste, um nicht umzufallen.

Bull hatte unterdessen seine Rede wieder aufgenommen. "Seid nicht entsetzt!" rief er mit theatralischer Stimme. "aber es ist etwas furchtbares geschehen!" Er setzte erneut an, brach ab, um es dann noch mal zu versuchen. "Soeben ist Fireball gestorben. Ice hatte nur noch ihren Tod feststellen können." Aufschreie der Verzweiflung und Trauer suchten ihren Weg gen Himmel, Einige Rockets sanken auf die Knie. Devil stand wie erstarrt im Käfig. "Hat Hero davon etwas erzählt? Hatte sie das geplant. Hast du vergessen, mir etwas zu sagen?" schrie er seinen Bruder an. Doch als er das Entsetzen auf Quicksteps Gesicht sah, wußte er, dass er nichts vergessen hatte. Sein Bruder war genau so überrascht und erschrocken, wie er selbst. "Quickstep! Das ist furchtbar!" flüsterte Devil und musste seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Bull zuwenden, der wieder begonnen hatte, zu sprechen. "Ich werde euch Rockets natürlich nicht Anführerlos zurück lassen. Ich fühle mich geehrt, an Fireballs Stelle treten zu dürfen. Und als euer neuer Anführer muss ich zunächst etwas tun, was Fireball nicht geschafft hat." wieder machte er eine Pause und faltete seine Hände. "Ich muss ihren sinnlosen Tod rächen. Ich werde sie rächen, indem ich ihn töte! Sie hatte es nicht tun können, und doch ist er Schuld an ihrem Tod! Dafür werde ich ihn töten. Und zwar jetzt, auf der Stelle. Bringt ihn mir!" Devil wich vom Gitter zurück, vier Bulls hatten dem Befehl sofort folge geleistet und eilten auf den Käfig zu. Er verlor den Halt unter den Füßen und stützte sich schwer bei seinem Bruder auf. "Wagt es nicht!" schrie Quickstep und stellte sich den vieren in den Weg, doch er wurde rücksichtslos zu Boden geschlagen. "Nur nicht so eilig, du kommst sofort als nächster dran!" lachte einer und packte Devil am Haarschopf. Alle Tornados waren mit Ketten gefesselt worden, als man sie einsperrt hatte. Einer der Vier packte Devils Ketten, die seine Handgelenke verbanden und bereits tief eingeschnitten hatten und riss an ihnen, so das Devil zu Boden fiel. Dann setzten sie sich in Bewegung, ohne ihm die Zeit zu geben, sich wieder aufzurichten. Also zogen sie ihn hinter sich her, bis er vor Bull im Schlamm lag. "Tut etwas!" schrie Quickstep verzweifelt. "Lasst es nicht zu! Wir sind eure Freunde! Fireball hätte das nicht gewollt!" doch keiner der Rockets rührte sich. Devil stützte sich mit den Händen ab und versuchte mühsam, sich aufzurichten. "Du!" Bull hatte sich zu Devil gekniet und sein Kinn nach oben gezogen, so dass er ihm in die Augen sehen musste. "Jetzt ist keine Fireball da, die dich retten kann. Wir werden es so wie jeden Abend machen, nicht wahr? Aber dieses Mal brauchst du vor den Schmerzen keine Angst mehr zu haben! Du wirst nicht wieder aufstehen!" Er gab seinen Leuten ein Zeichen, und einer von ihnen riss Devil sein Hemd vom Leib. Hero wandte sich entsetzt ab, viele der Rockets schlossen die Augen und stöhnten laut auf. Scheinbar gab es an Devils Körper keine Stelle mehr, die nicht verletzt war. Offenbar war er mit einer Peitsche geschlagen worden, und wie Hero vermutete, nicht mit einer normalen. Er sah sich bestätigt, als Bull einen Dornenschwanz hervor zog und Devil boshaft anlächelte. Quickstep war im Käfig auf die Knie gesunken und verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen. Devil hingegen hatte keine Angst, und er war froh, dass es gleich vorbei sein würde. Fireball war für ihn gestorben, und gleich würde er wieder bei ihr sein. Er ärgerte sich, dass er nicht schon viel früher auf seine Gefühle gehört hatte. So hatten sie nur einen kurzen, wunderbaren Augenblick zusammen verlebt, und er hätte gerne noch mehr Zeit mir ihr geteilt. Doch so war es gekommen, sie war tot, und er würde bald bei ihr sein. Er kniete vor Bull, der über ihm stand, siegessicher und endlich in der Lage, das tun zu können, was er schon immer gewollt hatte. Ihn töten. Bull rollte den Dornenschwanz noch vorne und holte aus. Devil schloss die Augen. "Fireball, ich liebe dich!" flüsterte er und war bereit. Mehr Schmerz als jetzt würde er nicht mehr empfinden können, sein Körper war zerschunden und er hatte keine Kraft mehr. Bull spannte seine Muskeln und tat den ersten Schlag. Schmerz durchfuhr Devil und er sank zu Boden. Die Peitsche knallte wie ein Schuss. Den nächsten Schlag erwartend blieb er reglos liegen. Die Menge schrie, alles schien zu toben. Und Devil wartete immer noch. Plötzlich wurde er an den Schultern gepackt und hochgerissen. "Was haben sie jetzt vor?" dachte er verzweifelt, als er spürte, wie er von jemandem umarmt wurde, jemand drückte ihn an sich und er schlug die Augen auf. Vom Schmerz benommen, tanzten kleine schwarze Flecken vor seinen Augen. Jemand weinte und schluchzte laut. "Devil! Devil! Ich liebe dich!" er erkannte verschwommen rote Locken und einen weißen Verband. "Fireball?" fragte er unsicher und blinzelte. Die Umarmung war vorsichtig, beinahe zärtlich und tatsächlich, es war Fireball. "Devil!" flüsterte sie und hielt ihn ihm Arm. Er lag in ihrem Schoß und er sah zu ihr hinauf. "Du lebst!" flüsterte er glücklich. Langsam sah er sie klar. Sie lächelte mit einem Tränenverschwommenem Gesicht zu ihm herunter, Fireball weinte. "Ich liebe dich!" murmelte sie und strich ihm liebevoll durchs Haar. Er fasste ihre Hand. "Ich dich auch!"

"Ich hatte keine Wahl! Hätte ich es verhindern können, ich hätte es getan! Bitte glaub mir! Ich konnte es nicht. Es tut mir so schrecklich leid!" Devil berührte ihre Wange und wischte die Tränen, die unaufhaltsam über ihr Gesicht rannen, weg. "Du bist da! Mehr ist für mich nicht wichtig!" Fireball umarmte Devil vorsichtig und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinen Haaren. Langsam erhoben sie sich, Hero kam, um beiden zu helfen. Schwankend hielt sich Devil an Fireball fest und sah sich um. Alle Rockets waren bewaffnet und hatten die wenigen Bulls, die noch im Lager waren, eingekreist. Bull lag ausgestreckt vor ihnen auf dem Boden, niedergestreckt von einem platzierten Schuss. Es war nicht die Peitsche gewesen, die so geknallt hatte. Und Devil erkannte, was geschehen war. Als ob Fireball seine Gedanken erraten hätte, sagte sie langsam und sehr vorsichtig, ihre Worte bedächtig wählend, zu ihm: "Er musste dich angreifen. Und er musste sagen, was er gesagt hat. Ich weiß, ich hätte es früher beenden müssen. Ich habe zu lange gewartet." Devil hatte ihr den Arm um die Schulter gelegt und schwankte leicht, jedes Mal, wenn Fireball ihn am wunden Körper berührte, zuckte er zusammen. "Nein, alles ist gut. Ich habe dich nicht verloren. Und davor hatte ich die meiste Angst." Er zog ihr Gesicht, dass sie von ihm abgewandt hatte, zu sich und sah ihr in die Augen. "Ich liebe dich!" und dann gab er ihr einen Kuss. Fireball wehrte sich nicht, ließ es einfach geschehen und glaubte zu träumen. Alle ihre Wünsche waren gerade erfüllt worden. Als sich ihre Lippen trennten, öffnete Devil seine Augen nicht. Seine Beine gaben nach, er entglitt Fireballs Griff und sank zu Boden. Fireball schrie nicht, sie weinte auch nicht mehr. Langsam und behutsam nahm sie seinen Kopf in ihren Arm und rief Hero zu er solle Ice holen. Vorsichtig brachten sie Devil in die Baracken und Ice versorgte seine Wunden. Nachdem er alle gesäubert hatte, rieb er Devils gesamten Oberkörper mit einer Salbe ein, verband ihn dann mit weichen Binden und deckte ihn zu. Fireball war nicht mit in die Baracken gegangen. Ice war der beste, das wußte sie, und er war am besten, wenn man ihn in Ruhe ließ. Ihr Weg führte sie auf die andere Seite, wo Quickstep und die Tornados immer noch eingesperrt waren. In all der Aufregung hatte daran keiner gedacht. Quickstep und seine Leute warteten unruhig, sie hatten nicht sehen können, was passiert war, zu viele Rockets hatten ihnen den Weg verstellt. Er hatte den Schuß gehört, und geglaubt gesehen zu haben, wie einige Bulls von mehreren Rockets eingekreist worden waren, doch er war sich nicht sicher. Als das Tor zu Käfig geöffnet wurde, traute er seinen Augen kaum. "Fireball?" fragte er ungläubig. Fireball nickte. Sie trug immer noch den Verband um die Stirn, ihr T-shirt färbte sich ein wenig rot, dort, wo Bulls Messer sie getroffen hatte. "Es ist vorbei!" schon wieder weinte sie. Und das ärgerte sie. "Devil?"

"Ice versorgt ihn gerade. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass er es schafft. Sonst..." mitten im Satz brach sie ab. "Er lebt noch!" rief Quickstep da schon seinen Leuten zu. "Wir sind wieder frei?" Fireball nickte. "Es ist vorbei. Bull ist tot. Euch wird nichts mehr geschehen. Es tut mir leid." Quickstep trat auf sie zu, sah sie kurz an, dann umarmte er sie. "Dir muss nichts leid tun. Uns tut leid, dass wir an dir gezweifelt haben. Wir hätten wissen müssen, dass wir dir vertrauen können. Du hast uns gerettet." Fireball löste sich von Quickstep und trat zu Seite. "Lösen wir erst mal die Ketten. Dann versorgen wir eure Verletzungen und dann... wir sollten etwas essen." Quickstep nickte ihr zu und verließ hinter ihr den Käfig. Als freier Mann.

19.

Fireball war nicht im Vollbesitz ihrer Kräfte. Ihre Wunde blutete und am liebsten hätte sie sich sofort wieder ins Bett gelegt. Doch das war nicht möglich. Ice hatte ihren Verband erneuert und ihr geraten, sich zu schonen, aber was hätte sie schon tun können? Den Tornados ging es gut, Hero und die Rockets hatten während ihrer Gefangenschaft dafür gesorgt. Einzig Devil war noch nicht wieder aufgewacht. Ice hatte sein Bestes gegeben, und er war gut. Doch diesmal hatte er selbst nicht sagen können, ob Devil es schafft, oder nicht. Er hatte an seinem ganzen Oberkörper über zwanzig Wunden nähen müssen, die fast alle bereits entzündet gewesen waren. Kaum jemand es das überhaupt so lange überlebt. Fireball war bemüht, ihre Leute zusammen zu halten, die Angst vor einem neuen Angriff der Atomics hatten und sich mit gut vierzig Bullets in ihrer Lagermitte auch nicht besonders wohlfühlten. Die Tornados andererseits waren als Freund aufgenommen worden, und sie hatten nur wenig Sorge, dass ein neuer Angriff kommen könnte, viel mehr hatten sie Angst, dass ihr Anführer sterben könnte. Entgegen dem, was ihr Freunde und ihre Vernunft gesagt hatten, hatte Fireball Bull eigenhändig gegenüber dem Lager auf einem kleinen Feld begraben. Sie hatte geglaubt so die Bullets davon zu überzeugen, dass sie immer noch Freunde waren, und wahrscheinlich hatten sie das auch verstanden, doch ihr Stolz und ihre Treue zu Bull verboten es, einen Frieden zu akzeptieren. Sie hatten bitterliche Rache geschworen, obwohl sie wussten, dass Bull sowohl Devil als auch Fireball umgebracht hätte, wenn er die Chance gesehen hätte. Fireball bedauerte das auf der einen Seite, auf der anderen glaubt sie, dass sie mit den Tornados zusammen stark genug waren, allen Angriffen zu trotzen. Doch jetzt mussten sie erst mal überleben. Und das war schwieriger, als sie gedacht hatte. Selbst wenn sie es schaffen sollte, und für sie sah es vergleichsweise gut aus, was sollte sie denn ohne Devil machen? Sie liebte ihn und wollte ihn nicht verlieren. Sie sah hinunter auf ihren Bauch, ihr T-Shirt färbte sich langsam wieder rot. Sie mussten es beide schaffen. Sie hatten so lange gekämpft, so viele Opfer gebracht und so viel gelitten, sie hatten es doch wirklich verdient... Als Fireball aus ihren Gedanken erwacht, bemerkte sie, dass sie in einem Bett in einer der Baracken lag, neben Devil. Sie richtete sich auf. An ihrem Bett saß Hero und lächelte milde. "Geht's wieder, Süße?" fragte er und half Fireball, sich aufzusetzen. "Was ist passiert?" fragte sie ungläubig und sah sich um. "Tja, auch du bist etwas angeschlagen, auch wenn du das selbst natürlich nie zugeben würdest. Aber wir haben dich auf dem Platz gefunden, du warst ohnmächtig. Halt dich etwas zurück, und spiel nicht den Totengräber." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich werde es mir merken. Wie geht es Devil?" sie nickte zu ihm herüber. "Nicht gut. Aber er ist stark so wie du. Er hat eine Chance, wenn auch nur eine kleine." Sie sah auf ihn, beobachtete ihn und sah dann wieder Hero an. "Haben wir das gut gemacht? Oder haben wir versagt?" Hero zögerte kurz mit der Antwort. "Wir hätten es alles besser wissen müssen. Wir hätten sofort, als du Quickstep erkannt hattest, mit den Tornados paktieren müssen. Das Bull irgendwann gefährlich werden würde, war uns doch allen klar. Wir haben zu lange gewartet. Und es war sicherlich auch nicht dienlich, dass du dich in den da verlieben musstest, nicht das ich das nicht geahnt hätte, aber..." Fireball hörte Hero traurig zu und wußte, dass er recht hatte, "... wenn es anders gekommen wäre, würdest du jetzt nicht hier vor mir sitzen... Und ich glaube schon, dass wir auch ein bisschen gut gemacht haben. Versagt haben wir jedenfalls nicht. Die Atomics sind geschlagen, Bull tot. Für die Zukunft ist es so sicherer. Glaub mir. Du bist großartig!" damit stand er auf und ließ Fireball allein.

Sie erhob sich aus ihrem Bett und kniete sich neben das von Devil. Sie ergriff seine Hand und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. "Bitte!" flüsterte sie und begann zu weinen. "Bitte werd wieder gesund. Ich liebe dich doch!" Sie schloss die Augen. Vollkommene Stille umgab sie. Sie träumte, Devil strich ihr mit seiner Hand durch die Haare... Sie schrak hoch und sah ihn an. Er hatte die Augen offen und lächelte sie an. "Ich dich auch!" nuschelte er und Tränen fielen auf sein Kissen. "Du hast es geschafft!" Sie strich über seine Wangen und durch sein Haar, und küsste ihn. "Nein." er schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir haben es geschafft."


End file.
